The curse of the Man-Spider
by dragonicdevil
Summary: When a mutation awakens inside of Peter so does he try and find a cure, but what happens when another trouble comes with an accident with his blood? Can Peter find a cure for himself and at the same time battle a vampire and avoid getting killed by a crazy guy with a lot of guns and what will he do when he finds out that there is more vampires in the city?
1. Peter's mutation awakens

The curse of the Man-Spider

**This story is a sequel to my story `The arrival of the black spider´. It's been a month and a little more than three weeks since Spider-Man's battle against Black Tarantula and he has almost fully recover, his left arm is healed and his ribs are almost completely healed as well. Things has been pretty easy since the battle with Black Tarantula but as usual things are going to be tough for our hero, only that one of the challenges he's going to face have been lying dormant inside of him since he got his powers but now it's about to awaken, what will happen to Spidey?**

Chapter 1- Peter's mutation awakens

Spidey was sitting on top of a skyscraper and looked down at the street he had been sitting there for almost an hour now and just looked around the city, it was really beautiful from up there, he sighed, he had taken Gwen up here once and she was amazed over what he saw every day and he told her that looking at the city like this usually helped him clear his head when he was troubled.

_I can't believe I have survived doing this for over two years, there has been times that I thought I wouldn't make it, one other thing I can't believe is that it's my 18__th__ Birthday tomorrow, I wonder what my friends and family have prepared for me, even thought I told them to not make something big I believe it will be huge, Spidey thought as he looked at the sunset._

He suddenly heard police sirens under him, he looked down and saw a car chase and he jumped down and swung after the speeding car. Spider-man was gaining on the car in the air, he was about to swing lower when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in both of his sides and it was not like the pain from his ribs it felt more like something was trying to burst out of his sides. He lost his grip on his web-line and fell towards the ground while he held his sides and was feeling pure pain, his spider sense suddenly warned him that was getting dangerously close to the ground, he fired a web-line but because his head was so foggy he missed even though he had a clear shot.

He shot two new web-lines but both missed, he suddenly sensed that he was almost at the ground and fired a forth web-line and this time it connected to a building, he swung towards it and stuck to it while he held his sides in pain. He felt the pain disappear and his head became clear again, he looked to his left, the cars had gotten pretty far but he could still hear them, he shot another web-line and followed them again while wondering what had just happened, he had never felt anything like it before.

He soon caught up with the cars again, he landed on the roof off the speeding car and saw that it was a few teens that he could see was about fifteen years old, he knew he had to stop this car before someone got hurt. He covered the entire windshield with webbing, causing the driver to panic and lose control over the car that began to spin, Spidey jumped off and formed a giant web there the car was heading, it got stuck in the web which forced the two teenagers in the car to get out only to stop when Spidey landed in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going guys?" Spider-Man held out his hand and was about to web them up when he felt the pain in his sides return, he grabbed them and went down on a knee. The teens looked shocked at him but the sound of sirens made them realize that this might be there only chance to get away and began to run, Spidey looked up and saw them try to escape, he ignored the pain and fired a web-line at one of the teens and pulled so that the teen fell to his back and then fired another at the other teen and yanked him to the ground as well. The police car had caught up with them just as Spidey used his left hand to web the teens to the ground while he held his right hand at his left side, he looked at the officer who came up, "Are you okay Spidey, you look like you're in pain". Spidey didn't know what to answer so he just said: "I don't really know I feel a little weird but it's probably nothing, well I would love to stick around but I have to go, have to be somewhere in 15 minutes".

Spider-Man jumped up in the air and began to swing but lower than he usually did since he didn't know if he would get any more pain attacks and if he did so shouldn't he be high up in the air, he still needed to hurry to Oscorp, he had promised Harry to get there so they could continue to work on their secret project that nobody except them knew about.

15 MINUTES LATER AT OSCORP,

Peter and Harry walked through the factory, Harry had given the workers the day off so no one would find out what was going on, they entered the secret room that had once been a hideout for the Goblin's tech, they went inside and saw a mechanical battle suit, Peter looked at Harry, "This battle suit is almost complete, there is a few things that needs an adjustment. But Harry I will ask you one last time, are you sure about this? If you begin to help me fight crimes you're life will be turned upside down". Harry looked at him, "We have had this discussion before, I want to give you a helping hand Peter, so just be quiet and let's finish this suit already".

Peter sighed and looked at the suit, it had red gloves and blue and red chest, it had red legs and blue boots and a red mask with the same type of eyes that Peter's mask have, Peter looked at Harry again, "Alright Harry, since you're sure let's get to work".

TWO HOURS LATER,

Peter and Harry backed away, "That will do for now, all the systems are up and running and even though they still needs some improvements so will they do for now, you have now flash grenades to blind criminals and enemies, powerful steel cables you can fire to catch criminals, police radio and scanner built-in in the suit as well as a two-way radio from your mask and mine. This suit also enhances your strength a little more so that you will be a little stronger than I am, you can also get blades to come out in your wrists as well as stun blasts powerful enough to even stun Rhino as well as knockout gas".

Harry smiled and was about to say something when the computer began to beep, Harry walked over to it and Peter asked what was going on, Harry looked at him, "Since we were in here I made this computer able to pick up trouble in the city". Harry pressed in a few commands and soon so saw them that it was a bank robbery going on, Harry looked at Peter who was already in his costume and was right now putting on his mask, Peter looked at Harry, "You stay here, that suit isn't tested yet so you aren't allowed to use it until we have tested it". Peter slingshot himself upwards and opened the roof window and swung towards the bank there the robbery was going on, he figured that he would be there in a few minutes since it wasn't far away.

7 MINUTES LATER,

Spider-Man landed on the roof of the bank and looked down through the roof window, he saw five guys in there, two at the door keeping the police in check, two keeping the people in the bank under control and the final one was gathering money. Spidey knew that he had to take it easy or someone might get hurt, he opened the roof window and crawled in silently, he then took and snatched the guns of the two who was holding the people in the bank hostage, they looked in time to see him before he placed a hard kick in each of their faces, and quickly fired two web-lines at the goons at the door and took their weapons too and finally snatched the weapon of the one who was taking the money.

The two thugs at the door ran towards him and tried to punch him but he sidestepped each attack before he threw them both hard into the wall and they lost consciousness, he turned around to see the last one pull out a knife, "Oh no a knife, I'm soooo scared now", Spidey said sarcastic. The man ran towards him and tried to cut the Spidey but he just dodged for every swing of the knife and then did a back flip to avoid getting cut across his chest, but just as he landed he got another pain attack.

_NOOO, not again, not now, what is going on with me why do I keep getting these pain attacks in my sides? Spider-Man thought as he felt his head get a little foggy._

The thug looked confused at Spider-Man, the wall-crawler was acting strange but he decided to take advantage of it and threw the knife at Spidey. Spidey's spider sense went off and he saw the knife coming, he tried to dodge but he was too slow because of the pain and his foggy head so he got the knife in his shoulder. Spidey gasped in pain as he felt the sharp blade sink into his shoulder, the thug ran towards him and tried to kick him in the face but thanks to the shock from pain in his shoulder his head became clear and he caught the leg and threw the thug with one hand into the wall hard enough to crack it. He got up to his feet and pulled out the knife and webbed his wound, he webbed all five of the thugs up before shot a web-line at the roof and pulled himself up and out through the roof window before the police could get inside.

20 MINUTES LATER,

Peter was sitting in the secret room without his shirt and his mask off while Harry looked at Peter's wound, "What happened Pete? This is the wound of a knife and you are way too fast to actually get hit by a knife". Peter sighed and told Harry about the pain attacks he have had today, Harry looked worried, "Do you think your body is trying o tell you that you need rest? You know getting pain like this so that you will realize that you need to take a break?" Peter shook his head, "No this is different Harry, I can't say what is going on but I think it have to do with my spider powers, if this hasn't stopped by tomorrow I will take and check my blood and see if I finds any changes".

Harry nodded agreeing and the two of them decided that they were finished for the day and went home to let Peter rest up and recover.

THE NEXT DAY, PETER'S BIRTHDAY, 12.30 PM

Peter was thinking about today, his aunt had already congratulated him when she woke him up and he knew they all planned a surprise party for him, he just hoped that they didn't do something too big, but right now he was going out on a patrol, he called down to his aunt May, "Aunt May I'm going out on a patrol, I won't be gone long, max 2 hours". His aunt told him to be careful and that she wanted him to come in through the door today, he asked why since she had told him that the party wouldn't be before 7 pm today, "While you might be Spider-Man Peter I would like to not make people suspicious, what if I have guests that don't know your secret and you suddenly came down for the stairs and they know that you weren't up there?"

Peter sighed and packed some normal clothes and then jumped out through his window, May smiled and picked up the phone, "He's out of the house now, but he might not be out long so we have to hurry".

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spidey was swinging through the air with a backpack on his back, so far he hadn't seen any trouble, he was still thinking about yesterday and those pain attacks that he had gotten.

Suddenly he felt his spider sense tingle and he let go of his web-line and avoided a few throwing stars, he landed on a roof that he had been passing over and turned around and got shocked. In front of him was a half dozen ninjas from the Tarantula organization, "It took you guys almost two months to come after me again? I thought you would attack me every single day until I begged you guys on my knees to leave alone out of boredom", the ninja who was in charge had already drawn his katana and rushed towards Spidey and the others followed him while they drew theirs.

Spidey sidestepped the first one and punched him in the face twice, knocking him out, he saw the others come at him and decided to make things more interesting, he grabbed the unconscious ninja's sword and began clashed swords with two while he kicked a third one hard in the face knocking him out which meant that two was down and now it was just four to go.

Spidey pushed the two in front of him away thanks to his superior strength, another one came towards him, the ninja tried to cut his head in half but Spidey knocked the sword out of his hands and then kicked him in the chest hard enough to send him flying into the last one that was still getting closer and he webbed the two of them to the ground before he yanked away the other ninja's sword so that they couldn't escape. He saw the two he had pushed away come towards him again, he blocked ones sword with his while he caught the other ones sword between his fingers, he snapped the sword he held between his fingers and punched the ninja hard in the face knocking him to the ground before he pushed the other one to the ground as well before he webbed them up, he knocked out the four that was still conscious before he webbed them all together and lowered them towards the ground after taking away all of their sharp toys, he then left and continued his patrol.

ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATER,

Spidey landed in an alley in Forest Hills, he had been out swinging through the city for a little more than one and a half hour now and he decided that it was enough for now.

_It was weird running into members of the Tarantula organization after not seeing a single sign of them for almost two months but except for that it has been a pretty calm afternoon, well for New York anyway, Spidey thought while he changed clothes._

Soon so was Peter walking towards his house in his normal clothes, while he was walking towards his house so did his thoughts wander off to another thing that was still on his mind.

_I haven't have any more pain attacks since yesterday, maybe it was just a temporally thing, but even so I wonder what it was, it felt like something was going to come out through my sides, Peter though as he reached his house and walked up to the door._

Peter opened the door and walked in deep in thoughts and almost jumped up in the air when he heard: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" Peter looked in front of him and saw his aunt May, Gwen, Harry, MJ, Liz, George and Anna Watson, he blinked confused, "I thought the party was going to be at 7 pm". May smiled at him, "I said that so you thought you had some time before it so you would go out, we planned to surprise you when you came home and according to your reaction we succeeded".

Peter shook his head while he chuckled, he should have guessed something was up when his aunt told him to come through the door instead of going through his window as usual, they went into the living room and he saw that the table was filled with cakes and soda, they sat down and began to eat.

THREE HOURS LATER,

Peter and Harry was helping with the dishes while George, Gwen and MJ helped May to put away the leftovers and Anna and Liz had already left, Harry looked at Peter, "Did you enjoy your 18th birthday Pete?" Peter looked at him, "Celebrating it with friends and family, what's not to like?" Peter was about to put away a plate when he felt the pain in his sides return, he dropped the plate that fell to the ground and crashed, Harry was at his sides as he saw his friend double over while he held his sides in pain.

The others suddenly ran into the kitchen, they had heard the plate crash into the floor and wondered what was wrong, May was at Peter side in a second, "Peter dear what's wrong?" Peter didn't answer and just ran up to his room and digged up his old microscope.

The others followed him while Harry told them about the pain attacks Peter had been having in his sides, including that he had had one in the kitchen a few moments ago, they came into Peter's room and saw him put some of his blood under the microscope and looked at it, they saw a look of shock cross his face as he looked at his blood, Gwen asked him what was wrong and Peter told her to look for herself.

She walked over to him and looked into the microscope and at his blood, she got shocked then she saw normal white cells and weird red cells, she looked at him, "What are those red cells?" Peter looked at her before he turned his looked back at the microscope, "They're mutated cells", everyone looked shocked at him and he show them a picture of his DNA on his computer and they saw a weird red spot in it, "See that? That's a mutated part of my DNA and it's producing those mutated cells. It seems like I have had a mutation disease lying dormant inside of me since I got my powers and that it has first now awakened, I don't know how long it will take but I know that I will start changing but into what, I don't know but I know something for sure, I won't be human anymore".

**So Peter has a mutation that is about to break out, what will happen and what will Peter turn into? Can he stop it or will he turn into a monster similar to the Lizard? Continue reading to find out and please give me reviews.**


	2. Michael Morbius

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did Peter start to get pain attacks in his sides from time to time, making his life as Spider-Man more difficult, but he knew was not normal pain and that it had to do with his spider powers, when he later check so did he find a mutation in his DNA and he also learned that his body was going to mutate but into what he didn't know, how will Spidey get out of this?**

Chapter 2- Michael Morbius

Peter was lying on his back on his bed, he looked at his alarm clock, it was now 5.00 am, he hadn't been able to sleep at all because he kept thinking about yesterday, the day he discovered that he had a mutation inside of him that could break out any day now and turn him into a monster, he thought back to the others reaction when he told them about that he would turn into something that wasn't human.

FLASHBACK,

Everyone looked at Peter in shock over what he had just said, then his aunt grabbed his shoulders, "What do you mean that you won't be human anymore Peter?" Peter didn't look her in the face, "Exactly what it sounds like aunt May, I will transform and based on my powers I are a 100 percent sure that I will turn into some kind of human spider creature".

Everyone in the room got a look of horror on their faces and May took a few steps back and covered her mouth with her hands, George then spoke: "Do you know how to stop this?" Peter looked at his computer, "I will defiantly do everything I can to stop this, I don't want to turn into whatever I'm going to transform into, but even though I'm smart I'm no expert in this area, I'm going to need help". Gwen put a hand on his left shoulder, "I will help you Peter, and together we will find a way to fix this problem before it gets out of hands".

END OF FLASHBACK,

_I'm glad that I have Gwen by my side and that she is determined to help me find a cure, but I don't think even the two of us together will be enough, I need someone who is truly a expert on genetics, Peter thought as he sighed._

Then Peter realized who could help him, Dr Connors and Mrs Connors, they could teach a class about genetics in their sleep, but he decided to wait with calling Dr C until a little later, so Peter kept lying there and was now just waiting for the time to move so that he could make a call to Florida.

ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATER,

Peter sat up and took his cell phone, he looked at the door, he hoped that his aunt wouldn't come in while he was calling, he knew that Dr Connors and his family had decided to come back to New York now that they didn't need to fear that Miles Warren would tell the world that Dr Connors was the Lizard but if he remembered right they wouldn't be back before a few weeks from now and he didn't have that kind of time because from what he could see from his DNA he had a few day max a week before he would mutate into some kind of spider creature, he hated that he had ask this of Dr C but he really needed his help.

Peter dialed the number, it took a few tones but soon so did he hear someone answer on the other side, "Hello this is Curt Connors", Peter took a deep breath and said, "Hello Dr Connors, it's Peter", "Peter, why are you calling at this early, have you gotten enough sleep tonight?"

Peter sighed and decided to go straight to the point, "I have actually not been able to sleep at all tonight Dr C and that's why I'm calling you, I really need your help and fast".

LATER THAT DAY,

Peter and his friends had just finished their English class and was now on their way to their biology class, but since it was a few minutes left until class so dragged Harry, Gwen and MJ Peter into a empty room and Harry stood at the door to make sure that no one would hear them while he at the same time would listen to Peter.

"Okay Peter what's wrong? We can see that there is something more about that mutation of yours that you're not telling us". Peter sighed when he heard Gwen say that because he knew that he wouldn't be able to fool them, "The thing I didn't tell you yesterday was that my mutation grows faster and faster with each hour, I guess that I only have a few days before I turn into a monster, maybe a week if I'm lucky".

Harry, Gwen and MJ looked at him in horror after hearing that, they had maybe only a week on them to find the solution to this, "Your aunt don't know about this right?" Peter shook his head at MJ's question, "No she doesn't, I didn't want her to worry about me too much, but I called Dr Connors earlier this morning and told him about this". While Peter said that he remembered back to the conversation he had with Dr Connors.

FLASHBACK,

"I really need your help and fast, I have a mutation disease and once it breaks out I will be a monster similar to the Lizard but I will be a spider-like creature", "Peter, are you sure about that? If that's true then why hasn't it shown up until now?"

Peter sighed, he could understand why Dr Connors was shocked, "It has been laying dormant inside of me since I got my powers and from what I could see I have only days maybe just a week before I transform, I hate to ask this but could you get to New York faster than planned because I really need your help", "Peter after all you have done for us we owe you this much at least, we can be there at midnight in two days and we will work day and night if we have to in order to find a cure for you". Peter smiled and thanked Dr Connors before he hung up.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Peter told his friends about his conversation with Dr Connors, Harry looked a little worried, "It's good that they're going to help, let's hope that you can keep that mutation at bay until they can get here". Gwen gave Harry **the **look and MJ gave him her version of **the look **as well but Peter stopped them before they could argue, "It's okay Gwen and MJ, Harry has a point, we don't know when my mutation will break out, it could happen tomorrow if we're unlucky".

At that moment so saw Harry Mr Warren come and they went to have their biology class, Mr Warren was still recovering from the shock of the crimes that his brother Miles Warren had committed but he had gotten over it pretty good, he stood in front of the class, "Now class we will have a new student joining us today, he has recently moved to New York and I hope you will treat him well, he should be here any moment".

At that moment so did someone knock on the door and Mr Warren said come in and the door open, almost every girl in the class gasped as a handsome black haired boy came in, he walked over to Mr Warren before he turned to the class, "Hello my name is Michael Morbius and I hope we will get along". Mr Warren told him to sit next to Peter and he walked over to him, as he sat down he asked: "Since you last name is Parker I assume that you're Peter Parker, the principal and all the other teachers I have met speaks highly of you", Peter nodded and said hello to Michael and welcomed him to Midtown High.

AFTER SCHOOL,

Harry, Gwen and MJ had offered to show Michael around, "Where is Peter, I would like to talked to him a little more", Gwen, Harry and MJ looked at each other but before they could say anything so did they here the students cheer and they looked up and saw Spider-Man pass over their heads, Harry, Gwen and MJ knew that he was going to sneak into the ESU lab and work on a cure on his own while they waited for Dr Connors and his family to come back to New York. Michael smiled, "So that's the famous Spider-Man, I have heard about him but this is the first time I have seen him". Harry, Gwen and MJ looked at each other they smiled at each other, Michael should just know that he knew Spider-Man's other identity.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE ESU,

Spidey landed on the roof to the lab, he looked down and saw that no one was there at the moment, he opened the roof window and jumped down, he took off one of his gloves and took two vials before he cut his finger and filled the vials with blood, he then took some of his blood and put it under the microscope only to see that his mutated cells had increased much after only a day, and he then began to work.

ONE HOUR LATER,

Peter had found what he thought could help him with his mutation, from the sample he tested the serum on the mutated cells was withdrawing and his cells returned to normal, but it was still unsure what could happen, he put the sample and one of the vials with blood in his locker, since Dr Connors was coming back so was Peter and Gwen still interns at the ESU but they were not really allowed inside the lab until Dr Connors returned.

He wrote down the formula to the serum before he poured it into two vials and put one in his locker and then took the other one as well as the other vial of blood and jumped up and slingshot himself out of the roof window and made his way to Gwen's house since he figured that she should be home by now.

10 MINUTES LATER,

He landed on the roof of the house next to the Stacy's backyard, he made sure no one saw him and jumped to the tree that was in their backyard, he looked at her window and saw her sit at her desk reading a book, he broke of a twig and threw it at her window, she looked up and looked out through the window and saw Spider-Man sitting in their tree, she opened her window and signaled to him to come in fast, he jumped from the tree and towards her window, she stepped to the side as he came in through the window before he took off his mask.

"Did you make any progress Peter?" Peter smiled and took out the vials with both his blood and the serum, "I have made a serum that seems to make the mutation withdraw and my cells are becoming normal, but even so it might still get reversed so I have decided to give you a sample of my blood and the serum so that you can check it here at your home while I sneak back to the lab later, I can't do it at home since aunt May is so worried and if she founds me doing experiment with my blood she will be even more worried".

Gwen nodded and took the vials, she then put them down and kissed Peter, "We and Dr Connors and Mrs Connors will find a solution Peter, I promise you", Peter smiled and put his mask on again, he looked to make sure that no one saw him and jumped out through the window and made his way home so that he could check that his aunt was okay.

A FEW MINUTES AT FOREST HILLS,

Peter entered his house through the door for a change since he usually came in through his bedroom window now that his aunt knew his secret, she came towards him, "Peter are you okay, have you had more pain attacks?" Peter felt bad for making his aunt worry so much, it could cause her to have another heart attack, "I'm fine aunt May sorry you to worry you so much". May smiled at him, "No I'm sorry for bringing it up, even though we take it bad, you are the one who is really suffering from this". Peter looked down and aunt May apologized again and told him that dinner was ready and he was happy that they were of his topic of his mutation and they went into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Michael had been walking around the city to explore it and now he was looking at ESU, he planned to enter that college once he was finished with High School, he was about to go home to his apartment when he saw someone sneak up to the doors to the lab, once he looked closer he saw that it was Peter Parker, he saw Peter sneak in and out of curiosity he followed him.

A FEW MINUTES LATER INSIDE THE LAB,

Peter stood at a desk and held the vials with his blood and the serum, he had decided to use the serum on all of the blood, he took and poured the serum into the vial of blood while he checked the blood in the Petri-dish, he took it out while he cleaned the vial the serum had been in, he looked at his blood and he saw that his cells was still normal, but even so they could still change, suddenly his cell phone began to vibrate, he took it out and saw that it was his aunt, he answered, "hi aunt May, you want me to come home right now, okay I will be home soon".

He took and washed away his blood from the Petri-dish and cleaned it, he then took and put his blood in his locker, he then snuck out of the lab and towards the exit, but what he didn't know was that someone had been watching him experiment with his blood.

Michael walked into the lab and went over to Peter's locker, since he was really intelligent as well he had managed to memorize Peter's combination for his locker, he opened it and took out the vial with blood, he put some under a microscope and saw with amazement the incredible blood in front of his eyes, he reached into his pocket and took out his mini video camera.

"Research log 1: I have found out that my new friend Peter Parker has managed to create a formula that can give a person incredible strength and I will find out how he did it".

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Michael was getting frustrated because he couldn't understand what Peter had done with the blood, even though Peter was one of his new friends so couldn't he accept that someone that was the same age as him was smarter than him, he looked into the microscope again and failed to see that a vampire bat came in through the open window that Spider-Man had forgotten to close, it flew towards the vial with blood, the bat caused the vial to fall and the blood got spilled out on the desk and it began to drink the blood.

However Michael heard the vial fall to the desk and turned around and saw the bat drink the blood, he tried to get it away from the blood but that caused the bat to get angry and it flew towards him and bit his hand, he screamed and tried to shake it off but he couldn't, he suddenly saw a scalpel and stab her in the bat's head killing it and then the dead bat fell to the floor.

But by drinking Peter's blood so had the bat changed, the genetic altering that had been made on the spider that bit Peter was inside his blood and had made the bat able to transfer some of its genetics to another being and that is exactly what had happened. Michael felt great pain in his body, he tried to put his hands on the desk to support himself but his hands slipped and he fell to the ground, then his body began to change, his hair became blue and spiky, his skin turned white and his nose became like a bat's and he got claws on his fingers and also two long and sharp fangs in his mouth.

**Looks like another problem has arrived, can Peter help Michael while he tries to find a cure for himself or will Michael be stuck as what he is now forever? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	3. A new nightmare begins

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did Peter call Dr Connors and he promised that they would come as soon as they in order to help him, they also got a new classmate named Michael Morbius, Peter also made serum that might help him with his mutation but what he didn't know was that Michael had seen him and he then took the blood in order to find out its secret. But then a bat drank the blood and bit Michael and transferred some of its genes to Michael and transformed him, how will Peter handle this?**

Chapter 3- A new nightmare begins

AT MIDNIGHT

Michael woke up, he put a hand on his head while shaking it, he felt really weird and he pushed himself up from the floor with enough force and flew up in the air and he then felt himself hover in the air, he was shocked over that and wanted down to the ground, as he thought that so did he feel himself getting closer to the ground.

He walked over to the window and got horrified when he saw his appearance, "What has happened to me? Wait, when the bat drank the blood it must have gained the ability to transfer some of its genes and it did that with me, I'm now similar to a vampire, I have to find a way to cure myself".

But he felt a weird hunger, he flew out through the open roof window and flew over the city, he then saw a man walking out of a store and landed in an alley near there, once the man was close enough so grabbed Michael him, he covered the man's mouth so that he couldn't scream and pulled him into the alley. The man's eyes widened when he saw Michael, but before he could do something so opened Michael his mouth and digged his fangs deep into the man's neck, the man screamed but it was barely hearable since Michael was still covering his mouth and Michael could feel the man's blood stream into his fangs and into his body, feeling some of the hunger disappear.

He tossed the man to the ground while looking terrified at him, had he just sucked blood from that man? And no matter how much he disgusted it so needed he more, and so he flew away looking for more victims.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Peter woke up, he had been sleeping the whole night since he didn't think it would be good if he went out last night but he had made another serum incase it could cure him or at least slow down his mutation, he went down the stairs and saw his aunt May sit at the kitchen table with a angry expression on her face, he saw that she was reading the Daily Bugle, "Hi aunt May, what is wrong?"

May held out the Bugle to him and he took it and looked at the headline and was shocked when he saw that it was `PEOPLE ASSAULTED AND DRAINED OF BLOOD, SPIDER-MAN RESPONSIBLE´ Peter shook his head, he was not surprise that Jameson was blaming him but now he had a blood sucker to deal with? This whole week was just getting better and better.

"How can you stand that he keeps writing these lies about you Peter?" Peter looked at her, "At first it bothered me but not anymore, I know that I'm doing the right thing with my powers and that's all that matters, but what worries me is that someone is draining people on blood".

Peter opened the paper and began to read the article, apparently so had three people been attacked and drained on a lot of blood but thankfully not all of it so they were alive when they were found but they had fallen into a coma-like state, they also had holes in their necks that really looked like bite marks .

Peter put the paper down, "So now I have what, a vampire on my hands? I bet that whatever this thing is it's probably made by science". Peter saw that it was time to go to school so he got up and got his bag before he made his way to school.

LATER AT SCHOOL,

Spider-Man landed behind the gym only to see his friends waiting for him, they stood in front of him while he changed out of his costume, "Do you know anything about this blood sucking creep Pete?" Peter shook his head, "I don't know anything about him Harry and I think I will have to wait until the sun's gone down before I can find him, because if he is like a vampire then he won't be out in daylight that's for sure".

As they walked towards their biology class Harry and Peter decided to work more on Harry's battle suit, once they had sat down in the classroom so noticed Peter that Michael wasn't there today, he wondered if he was sick or if he had been in a accident, he hoped that this fake vampire person hadn't attacked him, but his thoughts was cut short since the lesson started.

AFTER SCHOOL AT THE OSCORP FACTORY,

Peter was standing in front of the container for the suit and was making some adjustments to it, also one thing was that he was in his suit, since they was going to check the radio between their masks so he decided that he would have his suit on so that they could test it and if something happen he could get there faster since he wouldn't have to change into his suit.

Peter finished his adjustments and told Harry who got inside the battle suit to go to the other side of the room so that they could test the radio and that in order to truly test it they would have to whisper. Peter tapped his left ear and whispered, "Harry can you hear me?" Peter waited a few moments before he heard: "Yes I can hear you loud and clear". Peter nodded, the two-way radio was working perfectly. He then told Harry that he had a surprise for him and told him to tap both his heels into the ground and then tap his heels two fast times as well, Harry did that and suddenly so did his feet leave the ground, what Peter hadn't told Harry that he had made his boots to jet boots and with a guidance system so that he would be able to steer but since Harry was shocked and inexperience so did he fly into the wall with his head first, luckily he had his helmet on, he turned around and looked at Peter, "You could've warned me first".

Peter smiled sheepishly and apologized, after a few tries so did Harry manage to get the hang of the jet boots and Peter had also installed a grappling hook since the jet boots had only 40 minutes of power before they need 20 minutes to recharge themselves and he also got an activation code so that he could activate them if he was in the air and couldn't tap his heels.

After another hour of practice so had Harry become pretty good with this new suit of his and Peter said that in a few days he might allow Harry to come with him on patrols, "Peter I want to help you find this guy who sucks blood from people", "It's still too dangerous since you're not used to that suit yet Harry, let me deal with this guy alone but don't worry you will have a chance to deal with the super powered types in the city". After that they placed the suit inside its container again and left, Harry through the door and Peter through the roof window which he closed.

LATER THAT EVENING AT SUNSET,

Peter sat in his room in his suit and watch the sun go down, once it had gone down completely so put he his mask on and jumped out and began to swing around looking for his little blood sucker, he swung around the city for a good 30 minutes before he suddenly heard screams from below him, he let go of his web-line and landed on the ground. People moved out of the way to let Spidey get through, he found a man lying on the ground, he turned the man around and same the same bite marks in his neck as well as some blood flow out of it, he looked at the people around the man, "Did anyone see who did this?" Everyone shook their heads before Spidey picked the man up and made his way to the hospital.

25 MINUTES LATER,

Spidey had gotten the man to the hospital and once he learned that he was going to be alright so did he leave to continue to search for the one responsible for this, he swung around hoping to find a sign, when he passed by a window so did his spider sense actually go off, curious so swung he back and landed on the wall and crawled to the window that his spider sense had reacted to and looked in. He saw someone with blue spiky hair, white skin and he also caught the glimpse of claws on his hands, Spidey jumped in and the person turned around and looked shocked when he saw Spider-Man, Spider-Man saw that this person had blood red eyes and also two long sharp fangs, he knew that this was who he had been looking for.

"So you're the one attacking innocent people and sucks them on blood", Michael backed up against the wall, "I didn't want to do it but…", however he was unable to finish his sentence because Spidey jumped towards him while throwing a punch at him, but Michael managed to dodge, Spidey looked at him, "Yes well you did and that's all I need to know in order to take you down".

Spider-Man jumped at him and tried to punch him, Michael dodged again but Spidey then came with a unexpected kick that Michael wasn't prepared for and was sent flying into the wall cracking it, Michael came up on his feet before he got a hard punch in the face followed by a kick in the chest sending him flying into the bed causing it to fall over. Spidey shot webbing at him but Michael dodged the webbing, but as he began to fly towards the window so did a web-line attach itself to his back and Spidey threw him into a wall, he then jumped towards him to give him the finishing blow but at that moment so did he get another pain attack and he flew into the wall while holding his sides in pain.

Michael took this chance and escaped through the window, Spidey was slowly getting up and got frustrated when he saw that that person had gotten away, he had no idea that he had just fought Michael Morbius, he looked around and suddenly saw that the person or creature or whatever he should be called had been packing a bag, but before he could think more about it so heard Spidey people coming, thinking that it would be hard to explain this mess he left.

A few moments later so came a few neighbors in, they knew that this apartment belonged to a last year high school student named Michael Morbius, they got shocked when they saw cracks in the walls and also that the room had been practically turned upside down, they suddenly saw webbing in the room, they looked at each other thinking the same thing, Spider-Man had kidnapped a high school student.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spidey landed on a roof and looked around, he couldn't see any signs of his fanged friend, "Well I am near ESU so while I'm here I can check to see if anything has changed in my blood", he swung towards ESU and soon saw the school but got worried when he saw that the roof window was open, he landed on the roof and looked down and he saw immediately that something was wrong.

A lot of things were laying on the ground and he saw a dead bat with a scalpel in its head, he jumped down and looked around, he got worried when he saw a empty vial laying on a desk with dried blood laying all over the desk, he moved forward when his foot hit something, he looked down and saw a mini video camera.

He picked it up and watched the last minute of it and saw his vampire friend on it, he figured that he would find out more if he rewind even more and did so, to his shock he saw Michael doing experiments with his blood, how a bat drank some of his blood and then bit Michael and got horrified when he saw Michael transform into the creature he had just fought, he turned back more and saw that Michael thought that Peter had found a way to give a person incredible strength. Spidey dropped the camera in horror as he finally realized everything.

_No, NOOOOOO, Michael is the one who has been attacking people because he got mutated in a accident with my blood, the bat transferred some if its genes to him, including its need for blood, it's all my fault, why did I sneak in here to experiment on my blood, WHY? Spidey thought in horror and guilt._

He quickly shot two web-lines and slingshot himself out of the lab and began to swing around the city, he had to find Michael so that he could cure him, he had to save Michael from this nightmare, he swung around the city looking for him, after a few minutes he heard a woman scream and swung towards the sound. He found Michael holding the woman by her throat and was just about to sink his fangs into her neck, Spidey swung towards him and slammed into him before he pinned him to a wall, he looked at the woman and told her to get away from here and she ran away, Spidey looked at Michael, "Michael Morbius I know what happened to you, please let me help you, I think that I can cure you but only if you let me help you".

Michael looked shocked at him but then gritted his teeth together and grabbed Spidey and threw him away, Spidey landed hard on the ground, he got up on his feet but suddenly so warned his spider sense him and he saw Michael getting closer, he tried to dodge but Michael slashed him across the chest drawing some blood, "You can't help me, I have to find the solution myself but until then I have to feed", he punched Spider-Man in the face so that he fell to the ground.

Spider-Man was about to get up then Michael landed on his and tried to bite Spidey in his neck but Spidey moved his head to the side and gave Michael a right hook sending him flying to the ground and Spidey came out on his feet, "You're wrong I think that I can help you but if you fight me I won't be able to cure you, please I can relate to how it is for you, I have a monster inside of me that can break free any day now, a mutation disease that will make me a monster and I'm trying to find a solution to that, let me try and find a solution to your problem also".

Michael looked at him, he thought for a moment that Spidey might be able to help him but he threw away that though there is no way that the wall crawler was telling the truth, he got up and began to fly away, Spidey shot a web-line and began to swing after him, Michael flew fast but Spidey was faster, he caught up with Michael and landed on his back before he shot two web-lines at a roof and pulled them both down on that roof.

They rolled on the roof for a moment before they stopped, they got back up on their feet and looked at each other, "Come on Michael think about all the people you're going to hurt, do you really want to do that?" Michael shook his head, "No I don't but what other choice do I have? I don't know what to do and I know for sure that you won't be able to help me, you're a crime fighter, you know nothing about this kind of stuff".

Michael flew off the roof with Spider-Man following him close behind, he couldn't let him get away, he swung so that he was right behind him, he jumped to get onto his back again but Michael had made kept an eye on Spidey and saw him jump, he flew to the side and kicked Spider-Man in the back sending him flying towards the ground.

Spider-Man shot a web-line but as soon as it touched the wall so cut Michael it in half so he continued to fall, when he fired another web-line and swung in a bow and let go of his web-line and flew up and slammed both of his feet into Michael's stomach. Michael fell to a roof and Spidey landed on the roof, Michael looked at him, "I get that you wants to help Spidey but you can't, I turned myself into this, this is my own fault and I have to fix it". Spidey felt pity for him, Michael shouldn't have taken his blood but on the other hand he shouldn't have snuck into the ESU lab so he was equally responsible, maybe even more for what Michael had become.

Michael got up and flew away again and Spidey ran after him, he was about to fire a web-line and swing after him but he got another pain attack in his sides, this one more intense than the others, his feet suddenly hit the edge of the building and he went over the edge but luckily so managed he to grab the edge to stop his fall, he pulled himself up on the roof again and saw Michael fly away, "NO MICHAEEEEEEEL"!

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Spidey landed on a roof and looked around, he saw no sign of Michael, he had caught up with him a few times but most of the times so had he sucked someone on blood and Spidey had to let him get away since he needed to get that person to a hospital, he had also fought him but in the and he had either gotten a pain attack or someone had been in danger so Michael managed to get away each time.

Spidey put his right hand on his head before he shook his head, he was exhausted, he had been up almost the whole night and he was also getting very low on web fluid, he suddenly saw that the sun was rising and knew that he would never find Michael now so he might get a few hours sleep and think of another plan to help him, and so he swung towards Queens to get some much needed sleep.

**SO Michael was turned into a vampire and Spider-Man found out, he tried to convince Michael to let him help him but Michael refused and got away, can Spidey save him and at the same time cure himself? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	4. Peter's nightmare begins

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did Michael begin to drink blood from people while he was desperately trying to find a cure for himself but he then run into Spider-Man who has found out what has happen to him. Spidey tries to convince him that he can help him but Michael don't believe that he can since he don't think that Spidey is a scientist and escapes, Spidey spends most of the night chasing him but Michael escapes and then the suns begins to rise and he decides to get a few hours of sleep since he wouldn't find him now that the sun was rising, what will happen next? **

Chapter 4- Peter's nightmare begins

Spidey jumped in through his window, he had barely been able to stay awake until he got home. He had been up almost the whole night, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was almost 4 am in the morning, he pulled off his mask before he took of his suit and walked over to his bed and fell down on it and fell asleep immediately.

TWO AND A HALF HOUR LATER,

Peter woke up by his aunt shaking him, "Peter wake up, wake up", Peter grunted, he could barely keep himself awake. "I have to sleep for a few more hours aunt May, then I have to go out again". May shook her head, "You can't become Spider-Man right now Peter, they think you have kidnapped a high school student named Michael Morbius".

That caused Peter to become wide-awake, "What did you say?" May looked at him worried, "I first saw it in the Daily Bugle and then I put on the news and saw that they were talking about it as well, it should still be going right now". Peter jumped out of his bed and was halfway down the stairs before his aunt could even react.

May came down just as Peter put on the sound again and saw footage of the apartment he had fought with Michael in.

ON THE TV,

"Here is the apartment there the young Michael Morbius live and were kidnapped by New York's masked vigilante Spider-Man, as we can see so were it a struggle in here and Spider-Man's webbing were also found in the apartment, we will now ask Officer Jean DeWolff what she has to say about this".

The camera shifted over to DeWolff and the reporter asked her what she thought about this, "I always knew that Spider-Man couldn't be trusted and here are the proofs, even though the captain said that we should wait so have we put out an arrest warrant on him, let me tell you this we will catch him, unmask him and force him to tell us where Michael Morbius are".

TV WERE TURNED OFF,

Peter put down the remote and sat down on the couch while putting his head in his hands, "It was his apartment, it would explain why he was there to begin with". May sat down next to him and asked what was wrong.

Peter looked at her and told her everything, from him sneaking into the ESU lab to him chasing Michael half of the night last night, when he had finished so had May a shocked look on her face, "I can understand why you wants to find him but you can't swing around and just look like before because the police are after you".

Peter nodded, he got up and went back up to his room while telling his aunt that he would go to school and talked to the others about what he should do next. He soon left his house and even though he knew it was a bad idea he changed into his costume and swung towards Midtown High.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spidey was swinging through the air towards his school, he had gotten halfway when his spider sense began to tingle, he looked behind him and saw a police helicopter, he looked down and saw a lot of police officer on the roofs of a lot of buildings.

"Spider-Man you're surrounded, surrender yourself or we will take you down by force". Spidey's answer to that was letting go of the web-line and shooting a new web-line and swung in the opposite direction. The police officers fired at him, trying to avoid to seriously hurt him and only make him fall out of the sky so that they could catch him.

However with the help of both his spider sense and his agility so dodged he for all of the bullets, he swung out of range of their guns, however when he landed on a roof so were he face to face with DeWolff who had her gun aimed at his face, "Freeze Spider-Man, your under arrest for the kidnapping of Michael Morbius, take off your mask and surrender right now".

Spider-Man quickly jumped off the roof again and swung away again only to be chased by the helicopter again, after a few minutes of so managed Spidey to get away from the helicopter. He decided that it would be safer to just walk to school so he landed in an alley and changed back into Peter Parker and made the rest of the way to school by foot.

20 MINUTES LATER,

Peter came into the schoolyard and saw that he had some time left before class would start, he sat down on the fountain in the schoolyard while waiting for the time to pass so he could talk to Captain Stacy since he would have him first.

ONE HOUR AND FORTY MINUTES LATER,

Peter sat in the room there George was holding his lesson, MJ, Gwen and Harry sneaked a look at him from time to time, they had asked him what happened as soon as they saw him but he told them that he would tell them and captain Stacy after the lesson were over.

A few minutes later so were the lesson over and Peter and his friends stayed behind to talk to George. George came up to the teens, "I heard what happen this morning Peter, I want to help you but you must tell me happen yesterday".

Peter sighed and then looked at his friends. "You remember that Michael wasn't in school yesterday? Well he wasn't sick or anything but it was much worse, you see I sneaked inside the ESU lab to experiment on my blood later on the evening as Peter and Michael saw me".

Everyone got a worried, "I don't like where this is going". Peter looked at Harry, "He experimented with my blood and when a vampire bat came in and drank some of my blood and bit him transferring some of its genes turning him into what could only be describe as a vampire. He has also gained a hunger for blood so he has been attacking people and drained them on blood".

Everyone looked at Peter in shock and Peter put his head in his hands. "It's all my fault, I have to help him or I will not be able to live with myself". George put a hand on his shoulder, "I will do all I can to get that Warrant off your head but how will you find him?"

"Well it seems that he's only out when it's night, I have a feeling that his body can't handle the sun anymore so he must be hiding during the day. So if I can find him before the evening I might be able to overpower him and capture him so that we can try and save him from this nightmare".

George nodded and asked Peter to be careful before Peter and his friends walked towards their next class, the others saw the pained expression on his face and Gwen took his hand, "It will be okay Peter, we will save him". Peter sighed and nodded just wishing that this hadn't happened at all.

LATER ON THE AFTERNOON ON TV,

George was on the news and he felt good inside because he had managed to get the arrest warrant off Peter's head and now he would announce it so that Peter would hear that it was safe to look for Michael".

"After having my lesson for the students of Midtown High I learned that Michael Morbius disappeared almost 24 hours before his neighbors called in after finding his apartment turned upside down. This fact makes me think that something else happened in that apartment and Spider-Man didn't kidnap him so there for I hereby remove the arrest warrant on Spider-Man".

ON A ROOFTOP,

Spidey stood and looked at George's announcement on a big screen in Times Square, he looked down and saw everyone look at the announcement and wonder how many of them who still believed that he kidnapped Michael.

_Well my reputation has always been a little shaky so I shouldn't be surprised if a few them believes that I actually did it, take pickle puss for example, Spidey though before he jumped off the roof and swung away._

A FEW BLOCKS AWAY,

A big van was on the street and inside sat a man with black hair who had a gray coat and a black shirt with a skull on his chest, he looked at the announcement, be pressed a button and the picture of a man appeared, "Did you hear that Chip? I don't know if the wall crawler kidnapped that kid but I think that he knows what happen to him, so I'm going to hunt him down and if he struggles I will take him down".

The man looked at him, "Fine but please don't use lethal force this time Frank, use this opportunity to improve your reputation with the law". Frank Castle aka the Punisher took out one of his guns and changed the ammo to none lethal, "Yeah, yeah fine, we do it your way, but only this time".

A HOUR LATER WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey had been swinging around the city for over an hour now, looking at every possible and impossible places that Michael could be hiding at that he could think off but so far he hadn't found him and was now sitting on a roof thinking.

_I wonder where he can be. I mean he has to be at some dark place there he won't get in contact with the sun and I have looked at all the places I can think off, I have to calm down and think, I have to keep a clear head if I want to find him, Spidey thought to himself._

But suddenly so did his spider sense begin to tingle, he quickly jumped up and saw a few throwing stars land there he had just been, he landed and turned around and saw that six ninjas from the Tarantula organization was there.

"You guys again? Normally I would love to humiliate you guys before handing you over to the cops but I have more important things to do so we will have to finish this quickly".

The ninjas drew their swords and ran towards him, he sidestepped the two first and shot a web-line each at their backs and threw them into the others, they fell to the ground and Spidey tried to web them up but they cut through his webbing and ran towards him again.

DOWN ON THE STREET,

The Punisher's van stopped on the street, he had been looking for Spider-Man for an hour and finally found him but now he was in a battle, he decided to crash the web head's party, he took out his jet pack and activated it and flew up towards the battle.

BACK TO SPIDEY,

Spidey noticed that the ninjas were more stubborn and decided to end this, but before he could do anything so did his spider sense warn him for danger from behind, he jumped up in the air and got missed my a net that caught the six unprepared ninjas.

Spidey landed and looked behind him, he got shocked when he saw a man with a jet pack and a black shirt with a skull, "Spider-Man you're going to tell me everything you know about Michael Morbius, and don't tell me that you don't know anything because I know you do".

Spidey was shocked by this man's words, "I appreciate the help with the ninjas but like I told them I don't have time for this bonehead so bye-bye". Spidey jumped off the roof and was about to swing away when a laser beam cut off the web-line he had just fired, he was about to fire a new one when he got another pain attack and it was the most intense so far, he held his sides in pain while he fell towards the ground.

But before he got close to the ground so came a catch net out and caught him, he looked up and saw the bonehead press a switch and felt himself going up towards the roof again, he soon was right below the bonehead who smirked, "I have you now and don't even try to escape, that net is made of super strong steel cables".

Spidey looked at him, "Oh yeah? Well let me tell you something, I can crush steel pipes like their made of paper with my bare hands and I can lift a car over my head so this net is nothing". Spidey used his strength and ripped the net in half and shot a new web-line and swung away.

The Punisher let of a flash rocket that blinded Spidey who noticed his spider sense but couldn't noticed why until he got hit in the back by a glue shot and got stuck to a building, he tried to break free but it was pretty strong, he looked behind him and saw the Punisher behind him.

"Who are you bonehead?", "The name is the Punisher and I punish the ones who causes harm to innocent, and since you know where the missing Michael Morbius is you fall in that category". Spidey used all of his strength and broke free from the glue and shot webbing in the Punisher's eyes blinding him before he jumped up on his back right before the Punisher ripped of the webbing.

"Next time buddy, do a little research and check all the facts before you decided to punish someone". Spidey ripped of the jet pack and the Punisher fell towards the ground as Spidey attached himself to the wall next to him, Spidey fired a web and caught the Punisher before he hit the ground.

The Punisher gritted his teeth and saw Spidey swing away, "This is not over web-slinger, I will come after you again and next time I will use lethal force and give you two choices, either tell me everything or be destroyed". The Punisher tapped his left ear, "Battle van, trace my signal". The van's autopilot activated and traced the signal and came up next to him, the roof window open and a laser weapon came up and cut the webbing and the Punisher landed on the ground and ran into the van.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Spidey landed on a roof and sighed, he have had a really bad day today, he wondered what more surprises that were waiting for him today when he got yet another pain attack. He fell onto the roof and rolled around while he held his sides in pure pain, this pain attack were almost twice as intense as the last one and he felt something moving in his sides.

_AAAH THE PAIN! I have never felt anything like this before, this is no good, I will never be able to help Michael like this so I will have to take a chance and take that serum, I have a feeling that I will regret this decision later, Spidey thought._

As soon as the pain disappeared so did he jumped of the roof and swung towards Queens, he also swung close to the ground so that if he got another pain attack so would he have a short fall.

10 MINUTES LATER IN QUEENS,

Spidey jumped from house to house in Forest Hills, he made sure that nobody saw him and jumped down into an alley there he had a few clothes hidden and changed before he walked over to his house and went inside in order to wait until the evening.

LATER AT 7 PM,

Peter sat in his room in his costume and watched as the sun was going down and took out the vial with the serum he had made. "I must be crazy to take this, I'm not even done testing it yet, but I don't have a choice, I have to take that risk". Peter pulled out the cork it and drank the serum.

AT THE SAME TIME AT GWEN'S HOUSE,

Gwen were watching a sample of Peter's blood which she had used a little of the serum Peter had made, it had been like this since the morning in order to see how it would be in a few hours, she saw that the cells still looked normal. But just as she was about to take a break so did she see that the mutated cells returned and attacked the normal cells and mutated and the mutated kept coming with an incredible speed.

She got worried, it seemed like the serum accelerated the mutation instead of slowing it down, she looked out through her window worried and hoped that Peter didn't take the serum.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH PETER,

Peter dropped the vial and it crashed into the ground and broke, he fell to his knees and felt a pain in his sides that couldn't be described with words, he held in a scream, then to his shock and horror so came four extra arms out of his sides. Peter got up and looked horrified at his six arms.

**Things doesn't look good for Peter right now. How long before his mutation is finished and can he save Michael before it's too late? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	5. The birth of the Man-Spider

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did Peter find out that people thought that he had kidnapped Michael Morbius and that the police had put out a arrest warrant on him and, he had a bad morning since it began with him being chased by the police, but after Peter told George and his friends that had happen to Michael so managed George to get the warrant off his head. He later ran into a person who called himself the Punisher who thought that he knew where Michael was, he later realized that he wouldn't find Michael with his constant pain attacks in the sides. He decided to take the serum even though he hadn't been able to test it completely and it resulted in that he got six arms since his mutation accelerated, what is he going to do now? **

Chapter 5- The birth of the Man-Spider

Peter continued to look at his six arms in horror, he got up and moved all six of his arms and then pinched himself to make sure that all of this wasn't just a bad dream only to have his hopes smashed then he realized that it was real.

_I knew that I would regret that I took the serum but I didn't think that I would start mutate immediately, and this is just the first stage of my mutation and I have no idea how much time I have left now until I will mutate completely, Peter thought as he looked at the arms._

Then suddenly his sight got split into six for a second before it returned to normal, he grabbed his desk with his four extra arms while he held his head with his two original arms trying to get rid of the sudden dizziness he had gotten, he wondered what had just happened.

He suddenly heard his cell phone ring and picked it up and saw that it was Captain Stacy that was calling him, he answered and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi Captain Stacy is something wrong" He had to wait a few seconds before George said with a sigh, "Except for a few officers telling me that we should bring you in for questioning so does it seem like Michael is on the loose again. The sun hasn't been down for long and a person who has been drained on a lot of blood has already been found".

Peter sighed and put his right hand on his face since he had just gotten a big headache, like this the situation wasn't bad enough so was Michael out there again, Peter had to find him and stop him.

"I have just one small thing I have to do first and then I will go after him". Peter cancelled the call and went over to his desk.

He picked up three vials and filled them all with some of his blood and put them on the desk and took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a message to his aunt May.

Peter suddenly heard his aunt May coming up the stairs and he knew that she was going to come into his room to talk to him, he quickly grabbed his mask and jumped out through his window while he pulled it over his head. He couldn't let her see him like this, it could cause her to get another heart attack, he landed on the roof to the house on the opposite side of the street and saw his aunt come into his room. He felt horrible since he knew that this would cause his aunt to worry about him, he turned away and swung away and planned on trying to stay out of sight since he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

WITH AUNT MAY,

May looked around Peter's room, she had just heard that he was up here, she wondered why he had left as soon as she came up, then she saw the vials with his blood and the paper with the message on his desk. She walked over to the desk wondering if she wanted to see what the message said, she picked it up and it said:

_Hey aunt May I'm sorry but I can't let you see me just now I just can't, please forgive me but I'm doing what I think is for the best, when you read this can you call Gwen and ask her to come over and take the vials with blood and keep them safe until Dr Connors gets back to New York later tonight and remember that I love you aunt May no matter what happens to me._

_From Peter._

May felt tears building up in her eyes, she suddenly saw the broken vial on the floor and realized that he must have taken that serum he had made and it must have had some bad effect on his mutation. She began to cry and was about to go and call Peter on his cell phone when she saw that it was on the bed.

She realized that he didn't want anyone to contact him, she waited until she stopped crying and then called Gwen, she waited until she heard that Captain Stacy answered, "Mr Stacy it's May Parker can I talk to Gwen please? I think something bad has happen to Peter and it has to do with his mutation".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey was jumping from roof to roof, he had been looking for Michael, he still hadn't gotten used to his four extra arms, he suddenly heard a scream from below him, he looked down and saw a bag snatcher ran away from a woman with her bag, he didn't want to show himself like this but he couldn't let the bag snatcher get away.

He hoped that his aim was as good as he hoped and fired a web-line from the roof and managed to hit the bag snatcher in the back and pulled him up from the ground. He attached it to the roof and continued to look for Michael unaware that seven other people was looking for him, the Punisher and the Sinister Six and he didn't know that his already bad evening was about to get ten times worse.

AT THE SAME TIME AT PETER'S HOUSE,

May waited outside the door and soon saw that George Stacy's car was coming towards the house pretty fast. She also saw Mary Jane come out of her house and ran towards the Parkers house and she also saw Harry's limousine coming as well, soon so were Peter's three best friends and Captain Stacy in front of her asking what was going on.

She told them to come with her up to his room, they followed her and she showed them the message, the vials with blood and the broken vial, when Gwen saw it so did she gasp and got tears in her eyes.

"Peter took it, he couldn't have know what it would do to him since his sample was ruined because of Michael's experiment, it accelerated his mutation and he should already have started to mutate, that must be why he didn't want you to see him aunt May".

May nodded, she had figured that out herself, Gwen took a tiny sample of the blood and put it under the microscope and gasped as she saw that his mutated cells kept coming faster and faster for each passing second, she looked at the others, "I don't think he has much time left according to what I'm seeing, I say that he might have 4-5 hours left before he mutate into whatever he's turning into".

Everyone gasped, harry turned around and told the others to follow him, they all went inside the limousine and drove towards the Oscorp factory there his suit were".

20 MINUTES LATER,

They entered the secret room and got shocked when they saw Harry's suit, they had heard that Peter and Harry had been working on a secret project but they didn't what until now.

Harry walked over to the container and opened it while activating the suit as well, Gwen asked him why they where there, Harry looked at her, "There is a two-way radio between my mask and Peter's so I should be able to contact him with this". Gwen got a smile on her face and asked him to tell Peter to come home and Harry said that he would before he put on the suit and tapped the left side of his helmet.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey was crawling up for an alley wall back up on the roof, he had dived down when he saw that a helicopter had been coming his way, he got back up on the roof and stood there for a second, he was about to leap to another roof when he heard a sound from the radio in his mask before he heard Harry's voice.

"Peter I know that you can hear me so please answer me". Spidey sighed and tapped his left ear, "Hi Harry I'm sorry that I can't talk but I have things to do". He was about to leap again when Harry said: "I know what happened to you, you took the serum and has started to transform and have only a few more hours before the transformation is complete".

Spidey stood still for a second before he answered, "Yes and that's why I left, I was afraid that aunt May was going to have another heart attack if she saw how I looked now and also that I don't know if I will be able to think normally once I fully mutate. What if I become a monster without the ability to think like a human and I hurt someone I care about?"

He told Harry that he wouldn't come home and asked them to try and call him again when Dr Connors had come back to New York if he was still human at that time before he cut the link and jumped to another roof while he was still looking for Michael.

But what he didn't know was that Vulture was following him, he kept a distance so that the wall crawler wouldn't notice him but close enough to see what state he was in, he told Doc Ock that Spidey was close to the others position, he followed him for a few more moments before he flew to attack Spider-Man.

WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey was about to jump to another roof when his spider sense warned him and he saw Vulture coming towards him, he jumped out of the way but hadn't time to react to Electro's attack from the roof of the building under him, he got hit in the back and then Vulture tackled him so he fell down to the roof the others were on.

He looked up and saw the Sinister Six look shocked at him, Rhino asked the question all of them was wondering, "What the heck happened to you web creep?" Spidey got up on his feet. "Well let me put it this way Rhino, you're not the weirdest looking thing around here anymore".

Rhino charged at him while the others attacked as well but he dodged them and ran towards the edge, "Sorry that I can't stay and kick your butts for the millionth time but I have things I have to do and People's life to save". He shot a web-line and swung away.

He had gotten pretty far away from the Sinister Six when his spider sense tingled again, he looked around and let go of his web-line and fell to a roof just as a rocket passed there he had been. He looked up and saw the Punisher on the roof next to him, the Punisher was just as shocked as the Sinister Six had been over what had happened to Spidey. "Looks like you're becoming more spider than ever, but I will take you down no matter what and if you tell me where Michael Morbius are so will I make it quick and painless".

Spidey sighed, "I don't know where he is, I'm looking for him as well". Spidey tried to run towards the edge but got another pain attack just as the Punisher fired another rocket. The rocket hit the roof there Spidey was standing, making him fall towards the ground, but he managed to stick to the wall.

He saw the Punisher coming down towards him with a new jet pack, Spidey waited and them leaped at him and gave him three hard right hooks that hit the Punisher and sent him through two walls knocking him unconscious.

Spidey swung away and got back up to the rooftops again to keep himself out of sight, his spider sense suddenly tingled and he saw Michael fly up from an alley two buildings in front of him.

he ran towards him and managed to catch up to Michael before he flew away, he jumped onto Michael's back and held onto him with his four extra arms while shooting two web-lines with his original arms and pulled them down on a roof, Michael turned around and asked: "Spider-Man, what in the world happened to you?" Spidey pointed at him, "Well you know you're not the only one who is allowed to become a freak".

Michael ran towards him and pushed him to the ground, Spidey had to struggle since Michael's strength depended on how much he had fed and Spidey could tell that he had fed a lot already tonight, Spidey used all six of his arms and pushed Michael away.

Michael flew towards him and swung out with his claws and Spidey tried to dodge but were still not used to having his extra arms so Michael managed to cut his extra left arms, Spidey gasped in pain and shot webbing over the wounds on his arms.

Spider was about to charge at Michael but got another pain attack in the sides, he fell to the roof and Michael flew away. However Spidey had managed to get a enough clear head to fire a web-line at Morbius that attached itself to his right foot and he was pulled up in the air after Michael.

But as Michael flew with Spidey hanging after him so did his spider sense warn him for danger, he managed to see the Vulture in time before he cut the web-line and Spidey fell towards the ground.

He tried to fire a web-line to save himself but he got hit by another blast from Electro and fell hard to the ground, he was getting groggy, he suddenly felt the ground shake and saw Rhino come towards him before he got a hard punch that lifted him up in the air there Kraven came towards him and gave him another hard punch that sent him flying into a building before he fell to the ground.

He had to use all six of his arms to pick himself up, he looked up and saw that a lot of people had gathered there and was shocked over seeing him like this, he even saw a few reporters and cameramen in the group, he cursed his bad luck, he had managed to stay out of sight for three hours and now this was sent on TV.

He got up on his feet only to be pinned to the wall by Shocker's sonic blasts, he felt that he couldn't take much more of this.

AT THAT MOMENT IN FOREST HILLS,

Aunt May, MJ, Gwen, Harry and George was sitting in the couch watching the news only to see Peter crash to the ground and got shocked to see that he had six arms. They saw how the Sinister Six kept attacking him to keep him off balance and how he got pinned to a wall by Shocker's attack. Once Shocker stopped so did Peter fall on all four before two of Doc Ock's tentacles slammed into him and sent him flying, May began to cry when she saw what they did to Peter.

BACK TO THE FIGHT,

Spidey slammed into another building and fell to the ground, he could barely move now and knew that there was no way that he could take on the Sinister Six in his shape, then he got the most powerful pain attack so far, his mind went almost blank because of the pain, he grabbed his sides and screamed in agony, everyone looked at him in shock.

he held his sides with his four extra arms while he pushed himself back up on his feet with his original arms before he put them over his face, then his gloves got torn apart and two gray hairy hands with three claws on each hand came out of them.

He felt himself grow bigger until he was a feet taller, the arms of his suit got torn apart since his arms grew five times as big and became gray and hairy and so did the other arms as well. His boots got torn apart and two gray feet with two claws on each foot came out while the legs on his pants got torn apart as well.

His mask was shredded and what was left of it was hanging behind the big gray head with two horn, two big fangs and six red eyes that appeared, he turned around and looked at the Sinister Six who looked shocked at his transformation, then the Man-Spider roared as he ran towards them to attack them.

**So Spider-Man mutated into a monster, what will happen? Will Dr Connors and his wife be able to help save Peter or will he be stuck like this forever? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	6. Back to normal and Blade's entrance

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did Peter try to get over the shock of having six arms only to learn that Michael once again was attacking people and had to go after him while trying to stay out of sight. But once he got out he ran into both the Punisher and the Sinister Six, he managed to get away from them and found Michael, but while hanging after him in a web-line so was he once again attacked by the Sinister Six, they kept attacking to keep him out of balance. But during the battle so did Spidey's time run out and he mutated into the horrifying Man-Spider who prepared to attack the Sinister Six, What will happen next? **

Chapter 6- Back to normal and Blade's entrance

A MINUTE EARLIER IN QUEENS,

May and the others looked worried when they saw Peter getting slammed into a wall, they could see that he could barely move now, they know that he wouldn't be able to win this fight now.

But before the Sinister could continue to attack him so did he scream in agony and then live on TV so mutated Peter, his friends and family looked horrified at what he turned into, May and Gwen broke down in tears when they saw the Man-Spider roar and run towards the Sinister Six.

BACK TO THE BATTLE,

The Man-Spider ran towards the shocked Sinister Six, Rhino were the first to get out of his shock and ran towards the Man-Spider, they grabbed each other's hands while trying to overpower each other.

The Man-Spider was slowly being pushed back by Rhino, even though the Man-Spider were stronger than Spider-Man so were Rhino a little stronger than him. The Man-Spider roared before he digged the claws on his feet into the ground which managed to stop him from being pushed back and then continued to struggle with Rhino.

But then Kraven came in between Rhino and the Man-Spider, he tried to attack the Man-Spider but he used his middle right arm and punched Kraven hard enough to send him flying into Rhino with enough force to knock away Rhino's feet and he fell to the ground.

The Man-Spider threw Kraven out of the away before he grabbed Rhino with all six of his arms and lifted him over his head and threw him towards the other members of the Sinister Six.

The others dived out of the way for the massive body that was coming towards them before it hit the ground hard enough to make it shake. The Man-Spider saw Kraven rush towards him and pulled his head back before he spit a green liquid out of his mouth.

Kraven tried to avoid it but it touched his arm slightly and he roared in pain when he felt the flesh on his arm melt, he landed while holding his arm while growling at the Man-Spider who had the green liquid which was acidic spider venom dripping from his mouth.

The Man-Spider suddenly got hit from behind by Electro, he turned around and spit more spider venom towards Electro, Electro ducked and stood there preparing another attack.

But what no one had noticed was that the spider venom had hit a water post that were behind Electro, it melted it and water streamed out of it and hit Electro which short-circuited him causing him to lose consciousness.

The Man-Spider then turned towards Doc Ock and spit spider venom at him, Ock placed two of his tentacles in front of him and blocked it but that caused the two tentacles to melt together rendering them useless. Doc Ock looked up and saw the Man-Spider land in front of him while bringing down his top right arm with his claws aimed at Ock's head and Ock knew that he didn't have time to stop it.

But before the Man-Spider could dig his claws into Ock's head so were he hit by a sonic blast from the left side. Shocker came towards him while charging up his gauntlets to their maximum strength, but the Man-Spider spit more spider venom and hit the gauntlets. Shocker screamed in pain and ripped the gauntlets off his arms, he looked up and saw the Man-Spider come towards him before the human spider punched him in the face and sent him flying through two walls.

The Man-Spider once again turned to Doc Ock and shot webbing from all six of his arms at him and webbed Dock Ock up, Ock tried to use his remaining tentacles to break free but Man-Spider used more spider venom and melted them as well.

Suddenly so roared the Man-Spider when Kraven slashed him over the back, he turned around while he flung his top and middle right arm at Kraven and made deep slash wounds in Kraven's chest and stomach and it bled really much, Kraven held his chest in pain before he got three right hooks and was sent through four walls.

The Man-Spider turned around only to get punched in the face by Rhino, he was sent flying and landed hard on the ground. Rhino tried to stomp on the Man-Spider but the Man-Spider used his four lower arms and grabbed his foot and used his mighty strength and pushed Rhino off his feet before he jumped on Rhino and punched him in the face until he lost consciousness.

The Man-Spider looked up and saw Vulture flying around over his head, he grabbed a car and threw it up in the air at Vulture who was forced to dive down to avoid, people ran away in panic right before the car hit the ground and exploded. The Man-Spider shot webbing from three of his arms and caught Vulture and pulled him down before he kicked the old man in the face.

The Man-Spider roared in triumph, he walked over to Ock who was struggling against the webbing, he looked at the Man-Spider and got scared when he saw some of his acidic spider venom dripping from his mouth, he realized that the Man-Spider was going to use it on him.

The Man-Spider pulled his head backwards and prepared to fire some spider venom when the sound of sirens could be heard, he looked in the direction the sound came from, he roared before he fired a web-line and swung away from the scene.

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN QUEENS,

Harry and MJ was trying to get May to calm down while George tried to get Gwen to calm down, but he understood that after seeing what happened to Peter on TV so would it take quite a while to get them to calm down. After a few minutes so did Gwen calm down a bit, she knew that crying wasn't going to help Peter and that she needed to stay focused on helping him. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10.30 pm, Dr Connors and his family wouldn't get back to New York before one and a half hour from now.

_He was so brutal and he didn't seem to care about the innocent bystanders, it looks like he can't see the different from enemies and innocent and he probably won't know when someone is trying to help him either, Gwen thought._

Harry sighed, "I really hope that we can help him before he hurt someone or someone hurts him", Gwen and MJ agreed and George nodded.

ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATER AT THE AIRPORT,

Dr Connors, Mrs Connors and Billy came out in the airport only to see Gwen, Harry Osborn, May Parker and Mary Jane Watson waiting for them, Curt got worried when he saw that Peter wasn't with them, he walked over to Gwen.

"Where's Peter Gwen?" Gwen looked at a TV screen and pointed, Curt, Martha and Billy looked and got horrified when they saw the Man-Spider on the screen.

Curt looked at all of them, "Martha take Billy home and you others come with me to the lab now, let's see if we can fix this problem". Martha took a struggling Billy since he didn't want to go to sleep knowing what had happen to Peter and the others made their way to the ESU lab.

AT THE ESU LAB A HALF HOUR LATER,

Dr Connors was looking at some of Peter's blood and was amazed, this mutation was almost like a evolutionary stage for Peter. He figured that Peter becoming Spider-Man was just the first stage, he looked at Gwen, Harry and MJ and George, George had drove May home since they thought that things could become unbearable for her.

"I have good news and bad news, I can make a cure for him but I would also like to see the notes for the serum he made himself", George looked at him, "What are the bad news Dr Connors?" Curt looked at him, "We have from the time he mutated only 48 hours before the transformation becomes permanent so now we have only 46 hours left".

Everyone got worried when they heard that, if they couldn't cure Peter before something around 10 pm in two days so would he be the Man-Spider forever.

Curt looked at them, "Please go home and get some sleep you three will have to go to school tomorrow and need to sleep and let your bodies rest, I will work on a serum for Peter and I won't rest until I have succeeded". They heard the door open and saw Martha Connors come in, "he means that WE won't rest until we have succeeded, we will find a way to save Peter".

Gwen didn't like the idea but she knew that Dr Connors was right. they wouldn't be able to do something for Peter right now, they all went home, Martha walked over to Curt, "Are you okay Curt?"

Curt looked at her, "I'm just worried, we have about 46 hours to save Peter and I just hope that we can save him in time or he will be like that forever", Martha looked worried at him. "After all he has done so can't we let him down, we will find a cure and save him". Curt nodded, he knew that she was right and he had something that could help them save him but it was untested so he wouldn't try unless it was necessary.

THE NEXT DAY AT MIDTOWN HIGH,

Harry, Gwen and MJ was sitting in the classroom but all they could think about was that Peter were out there as a spider monster, they had made up a story about Peter was really sick and couldn't come to school today.

"I can't believe that we're just sitting here while Peter is out there, in that form so is he reacting to instincts and not common sense", Gwen nodded. "I know Harry but there is nothing we can do, we will get to the ESU lab as soon as school is over and ask how it goes with the development of the cure for Peter". All three of the friends agreed to that and listen to the teacher again while waiting for the day to end.

LATER AFTER SCHOOL AT THE ESU LAB,

Harry, Gwen and MJ came into the lab to see Dr Connors and George talked to each other, they looked at the teens and came over to them, "Dr Connors have managed to find a way to reverse the mutation, he hasn't found a cure for it yet but this will have to do for now. If we can inject Peter with this serum so will it force back the mutation returning him to normal again".

Harry walked over to Curt, "give me the serum Dr Connors and I will give it to him", everyone looked shocked at Harry, "Harry even with that armor of yours so can't you stand up to him, he is two or three times as strong as before".

Harry looked at Gwen, "I know and I also know that my suit was designed to make me just a little stronger than Peter so I will have to take him by surprise so I can inject the serum into him". The others nodded realizing that this was the best option.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

A red-haired woman was walking down a street unaware that a man was following her, he increased the speed of his steps and was soon behind her, he then grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

She tried to scream but the man covered her mouth and she got scared when he pulled out a knife, "I won't let you get away until I have had a little fun with you". The woman got tears in her eyes.

But what neither of them noticed was that the Man-Spider was on the roof over them, he had seen the man pull a red-haired woman into an alley. He looked down and saw a picture of Mary Jane in his head, he landed in the alley and both of them looked in his direction and got scared when they saw the Man-Spider coming towards them.

The Man-Spider growled when he saw that it wasn't Mary Jane, the man let go of the woman and she ran away screaming. The Man ran towards the Man-Spider and tried to stab him but the Man-Spider dodged, this act of violence made the Man-Spider to see this man as an enemy and reacted defensively.

He grabbed the man's head and tossed him out of the alley and across the street and into a brick wall that got cracked by the force.

The people on the street got shocked when they saw a woman come running out of the alley screaming before a man flew out of it and into a wall on the other side of the street. They got scared when they saw the Man-Spider walk out of the alley and towards the man, he grabbed the man's head and lifted him up in the air.

The Man-Spider began to squeeze the man's head trying to crush it, but before he could so did the sound of sirens catch the human spider's attention and he saw police cars come towards him. The police officers came out of the cars and aimed their weapons at the Man-Spider, "Alright freak let go him go before we open fire".

The Man-Spider roared and the officers opened fire, the Man-Spider managed to dodge and saw the officers as enemies, he threw the man at them and hit two of them and sent them flying a few meters. The officers continued to fire but the Man-Spider dodged and fired spider venom at them, they ran to hide as the venom hit one of the cars and it exploded, he then fired at the remaining two cars and blew them up too.

The police officers looked at the fire worried, then they got a look of pure horror when the Man-Spider landed in front of them, he roared and lifted his arms to attack them when thick steel cables trapped his arm against his body and then he got a steel cable around his legs as well before something collided with his back.

Harry was able to keep the Man-Spider down but he knew that it wouldn't last long, "If there is anything of you left in there Spidey please listen, I don't want to fight you I want to help you".

Harry took out a syringe that contained the serum, he tried to inject it into the Man-Spider but he ripped the steel cables apart and grabbed Harry and threw him away. Harry fell to the ground, he got up and turned around but the Man-Spider punched him in the chest and sent him flying, Harry's suit told him that the damage had brought down its power to 75 percent.

Harry got up again before he got spider venom all over his mask, Peter had designed the suit to withstand acid to some extent but not much, and also his sensors got messed up and his vision disappeared. Harry almost threw up blood when he got two hard punches in his stomach and he was sent flying up in the air, he began to fall towards the ground again.

Harry's sensors got back to normal and he saw that he was about to crash into the ground with his head first, he activated his jet boots and managed to change his direction but he still crashed into a building.

Sparks appeared as his suit had taken a lot of damage, he looked up and saw guns aimed at him, he looked at the officers. "Easy officers, I'm a friend, I'm the Armor Spider and I am a friend of Spidey's, he doesn't know what he's doing and I want to save him from this nightmare". The Armor Spider took off and flew towards the Oscorp facility.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

All of them got worried then they saw Harry return in his damaged suit, he entered the container and the machines helped him get it off, he came out while rubbing his sore arms and head.

"It will take a few hours to repair the damage and it won't do any good, he's too strong", Curt looked at him, "I know who can help you, the Lizard". Everyone looked shocked at him, Martha was about to say something when he interrupted her. "I'm no fool, I have invented a serum that will allow me to control my Lizard form for about one and a half hour".

All of them sighed, they knew that Harry needed help and if Curt could control the Lizard even for about an hour or a little more so could he help Harry. Curt suddenly saw something that looked like hair stuck in the suit, he picked it out, "And I just found the piece I needed in order to track him".

7 PM THE NEXT DAY,

Harry had just finished the repairs on his suit, Peter had come up with the design but Harry had memorized the blueprints and managed to fix it alone. He heard someone come in and saw Curt coming towards him.

"Since the time limit for how long I can stay in control is short so should we wait a little, I know that it is risky but it's the best option we have". Harry nodded and so they waited. After 40 minutes so did Harry get inside his suit and Curt injected the serum into himself and he transformed into the Lizard, the Armor Spider gave the hair to Lizard who memorized the smell and the two of them went out looking for the Man-Spider.

ONE HOUR LATER,

The Armor Spider and Lizard had been looking for an hour now and was getting desperate, the Man-Spider's scent were all over the city, the Armor Spider was about to say something then his suit told him that someone was calling Harry Osborn, Harry and connected his phone to his suit so that calls to it were coming to the suit.

"It's Harry", a second later so did he hear aunt May yell, "HE WAS HERE HARRY, A FEW MINUTES AGO, PETER WERE HERE!" Harry gasped in shocked and told Lizard what May had just told him and they made their way to Forest Hills.

10 MINUTES LATER,

The Armor Spider and Lizard entered the Parkers house and found May looking out through an open window, Harry asked if she was okay and she looked at him and nodded.

"He came in through the window, I was scared at first but when he just stood there and looked at me I decided to get closer, I held out my hand and he leaned in and I put my hand on his face, then sirens could be heard and he left".

Lizard sniffed and looked at the Armor Spider, "His smell is strong, he must still be close", Harry looked at him and nodded and the two of them ran out and went in the direction the Man-Spider had gone.

6 MINUTES LATER,

The Man-Spider looked down at the street and growled, he then suddenly got tackled by both the Lizard and the Armor Spider and the three of them went through the wall of an abandoned building, he grabbed them both, he threw the Armor Spider away while spitting some spider venom at Lizard, Lizard used his tail and blocked it only for it to melt off, he growled and punched the Man-Spider in the face forcing him to let go.

Harry decided to try a new tactic and took off his helmet and called out to the Man-Spider and he turned around and looked at him, he seemed to recognized Harry and walked slowly towards him, but then Lizard jumped on him from behind, he grabbed four of his arms with his arms and legs and wrapped his tail around his throat, "Now Harry do it".

Harry grabbed the syringe and ran towards the Man-Spider, the Man-Spider threw away Lizard but he was too slow and Harry injected the serum into him. He roared as the four extra arms was withdrawing back into his body and he fell to the ground, his arms and legs returned to normal as he shrunk down to his normal size.

His head was slowly changing back, he roared one last time before he changed back completely, Harry walked over to him and pulled out the reserve mask he had taken with him earlier today, he put it over Peter's head and helped him up.

Peter was shocked when he saw the Lizard but calmed down when he learned that Curt was in control, Harry grabbed both of them and activated his Jet boots and flew towards the ESU lab.

8 MNUTES LATER IN THE LAB,

Everyone was waiting, Harry had called them and told them that Peter was back to normal and now they're waiting for them to get back. All of them got huge smiles on their faces as they saw Harry get in through the roof while holding both Lizard and Spidey in his torn suit.

As soon as they landed so did Peter stumble towards his aunt who ran up to him and hugged him hard soon followed by both Gwen and MJ, he was enjoying the moment but then his spider sense began to tingle. Peter turned around and saw that Curt was holding his head while he hissed, he knew that Curt was about to lose control.

Martha came up with the serum for the Lizard, Peter grabbed it and jumped onto Lizard and forced the serum down his throat. But at that moment so did the Lizard part of Curt's brain take over and he wrapped his tail around Peter's throat and tossed him across the room and hard into the wall, Peter struggled to get back up on his feet, he was not back at full strength since he returned to normal.

Lizard was about to leap at him before he roared and transformed back to Curt and began to fall, Peter jumped across the room and managed to catch him before he hit the floor, Peter smiled under his mask, "Thanks Dr Connors", Curt smiled back. "I owed you this Peter".

May gave Peter some clothes she had taken with her and he changed into them in order to go home.

20 MINUTES LATER,

Peter and his aunt entered their house, but as soon as Peter got inside the house so ran he up to his room, May followed him and saw him change into his spare suit, he looked at her, "I'm sorry aunt May but I don't have time to rest, I have to find Michael".

He jumped out through his window before his aunt May could say anything and she ran over to the window and saw him jump from roof to roof and begged that he would be okay.

30 MINUTES LATER,

Spidey stopped to rest, his body was still not back to full strength, he suddenly heard something on the roof next to him and looked in that direction to see Michael being attacked by a black man with sunglasses and a sword, he saw that Michael were on the losing end and decided to help him.

The man was about to cut Michael's head off when Spidey kicked him in the back and sent him flying, Michael took this moment to fly away, Spidey was about to swing after him when his spider sense warned him and he grabbed the black man's sword before it could cut him.

"Who are you?" The man growled, "I am Blade the vampire hunter, you are a familiar aren't you?" Spider-Man looked at him in shock and wondered if New York had finally gone completely crazy.

**They managed to reverse Peter's mutation but he has already found new trouble, who is this Blade and where did he come from? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	7. Spidey meets vampires

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did the Man-Spider defeat the Sinister Six and got away, the Connors family returned to New York and immediately began working on a cure for Spidey, they came up with a serum that could reverse the mutation but not cure him. Harry went after the Man-Spider as the Armor Spider but failed to return him to normal, he later got help from the Lizard and after a lot of struggle so did they managed to change him back to Peter Parker. But as soon as Peter returned home so did he take his spare suit and went out after Michael in order to save him. But when he found him so was someone trying to kill him, he saved him but got into a battle with the man trying to kill Michael, he also called himself Blade the vampire hunter, what will happen next?**

Chapter 7- Spidey meets vampires

Spidey blinked as he looked at Blade, "Okay, I think there is a mental hospital not far from here and you're obviously from there so what do you say we hurry back and you might be back so you can get some sleep and mental help?"

Blade growled and pulled his sword backwards and out of Spidey's hands with enough force to make Spidey to lose his balance and since he wasn't back to full strength yet so didn't he recover fast enough and got hard kick in his right side. Spider-Man was sent flying across the roof and flew over the edge but before he fell so did he manage to grab onto the edge of the building to stop his fall.

His spider sense suddenly warned him and told him to look up and so he did and saw Blade with his sword lift over his head, Spidey quickly jumped up on the roof again before Blade could cut his head in half. Spider-Man spun around and placed a hard kick in Blade's face sending him flying across the roof and over the edge.

But before Blade could fall down so fired Spidey a web-line that attached itself to Blade and he pulled him back up on the roof, Blade stood up and the two of them looked at each other. "Alright let's try this one more time, who are you Mr Van Helsing wannabe?"

Blade put his sword away and looked in the opposite direction, "My is Blade and no matter what you may think so do vampires exist, so I'm traveling from country to country and destroys vampires wherever I can find them".

Spidey was about to say something when they both heard a woman scream the alley under them, Spider-Man jumped down with Blade close behind him. They saw two men hold a woman by hear throat, Spidey quickly jumped towards them and kicked one of them in the face and grabbed the other one and was going to throw him into a wall but the man grabbed him and tossed him to the ground.

The man jumped on Spider-Man and Spidey immediately noticed the large fangs in the man's mouth, the man tried to bite Spidey in the neck but the web-spinner grabbed his head and struggled to keep his fangs away from his neck.

"You're powerful, your blood will make me even stronger", Spidey gasped, his body was still weak, he had to get this guy or creature or whatever it was off him. But just as he was about to strike him on the throat so did a sword's blade came out through his chest and Spidey yelped in fear because it stopped only a few inches from his heart, the man on him suddenly got engulfed by fire an turned to ash.

Spidey stared at the ashes in shock over what had just happen when his spider sense warned him, he and Blade both looked at the other man that growled and ran towards them. Blade threw his sword at the man and it went straight through the man's shoulder and pinned him to a wall, the man screamed in pain and Blade walked over to him.

"Silver is one of the weaknesses of you vampires, but you guys must have become vampires recently to be this careless, the vampire lord in this city must be sloppy to let not just one but three new vampires do as they please".

Blade pulled out his sword and quickly cut the man in half and the man turned to ash as well, Spidey looked shocked at the places there two men had been turned to ash. He then remembered the woman and turned around in time to see Blade inject something into her, Spidey jumped next to them, "What did you do to her?"

Blade looked at him, "Look at her neck web head". Spidey looked at her neck and saw bite marks on both sides of her neck, he looked back at Blade, "What I just injected into her will give her a 50-50 chance to stay human and not become a vampire".

Spidey looked at him and then back at the woman, he picked her up, "Do you know where the Daily Bugle is?" Blade nodded, he had passed by the building earlier, Spidey looked at him, "I will take this woman to the hospital and then meet you there, we have a lot to talk about". Blade stood up, "Remember to tell the doctors to put her in a room with much sunlight".

Spidey nodded and said that he would, then he shot a web-line and swung away, as he made his way to the hospital so did he look at the woman and wondered when the world turned upside down because before so did vampires only exist in horror movies and now they were real.

LATER AT THE ROOF OF THE DAILY BUGLE,

Spider-Man landed on the roof and saw Blade stand there, he walked over to the vampire hunter, "Okay Blade let's begin from the beginning, who are you?" Blade took of his glasses and looked at Spider-Man, "Well my story begins even before I was born".

Spidey looked at him confused and Blade continued, "My mother was attacked and bitten by a vampire while she was still pregnant with me, she died short after giving birth to me only to be reborn as a vampire the same night, and as for me, the attack on my mother had affected me too".

Spidey once again looked at him confused but got shocked when he saw fangs appear in Blade's mouth. "I became a hybrid, half-human and half-vampire, I have the strength of both but none of the vampires weaknesses except for the thirst. When I was a teenager so did I feed on homeless until I ran into a man who was a vampire hunter, his name was Abraham Whistler and not only did he help me control my thirst but he also trained me in hunting vampires".

Spider-Man looked at him, he had hard to believe what he was hearing but the way Blade was telling his story so could he tell that it was true, he looked at him, "Well I guess it's my turn, so I will tell you why I stopped you from killing Michael". Blade nodded and Spidey sighed. "You see he's not a real vampire, he was in a accident there he experimented with my blood, long story short, my blood was devoured by a vampire bat that bit him and it transferred some of its genes to Michael and gave him abilities similar to a vampire's but he's just a mutated human".

Blade looked at him with a neutral look on his face, "And since it happened because of your blood so does you feel responsible and are trying to find a way to return him to normal am I right?" Spidey nodded and Blade looked out over the city, "You don't know how dangerous that person can be if the vampires in this city get their hands on him".

Spider-Man looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Blade looked at him, "I tried to use a UV- lamp on him, he didn't turn to ash but only got weakened before he managed to destroy it. If the news of someone with vampire powers can be in the sunlight reaches the vampires so will they find him and dissect him if they need to in order to find out how to be daywalkers like me and if that happens then so can nothing stop them".

Spidey got worried, "Then it's even more important that we find Michael first, we might fight for different things but this can help us both, the vampires comes after Michael and you can take care of them, I find Michael and will convince him to let me help him". Blade nodded, "Very well web head, we will meet here tomorrow night and see if we can't find this Michael character".

Spidey nodded and turned around, but before he left so did he look at Blade again, "If I wasn't clear before then let me be now, I won't allow you to kill him, I will fight you if you try". Blade nodded and Spidey shot a web-line and swung off towards Queens.

LATER AT PETER'S HOUSE,

After Peter made sure nobody could see him so did he jump in through his window and got shocked when he saw his aunt May lying sleeping on his bed, he smiled because he realized that she had been waiting for him to return and had fallen asleep.

He got out of his suit and then carefully picked his aunt up and carried her to her room and put her in the bed before he snuck out in order to not wake her up, then he got back to his room and sat on his bed and thought:

_Just when I thought this city couldn't get any weirder so did it become ten times as weird as before, I just hope that we can find Micheal before the vampires does, Peter thought as he laid down and fell to sleep._

THE NEXT DAY AT MIDTOWN HIGH,

Peter was walking towards his class after changing out of his costume, he heard someone call out to him, he turned around and saw Harry, Mary Jane and Gwen come towards him.

"Hey Pete, how do you feel today?" Peter smiled at Harry, "I feel incredible Harry, now that I'm back to normal again". Gwen looked at him, "Do you remember anything from your time as the Man-Spider?"

Peter's eyes narrowed, "Only glimpses, I don't have any real memories only pictures, but one thing I remember is seeing myself in a window as the Man-Spider and I saw what kind of monster I became". Harry, MJ and Gwen looked at their friend, they could never understand what he went through when he became the Man-Spider.

But they noticed that Peter had a weird expression on his face, "What's wrong Peter?" Peter looked at Gwen, "I ran into something weird last night when I was looking for Michael".

Gwen gave him **the look**, "Don't give me the look Gwen, I have to find him but the thing is that I ran into REAL vampires", the others looked shocked at him, Mary Jane then said, "Peter, I think you might still be a little confused from your time as the Man-Spider".

Peter gave her a hard look, "I'm NOT confused, I ran into a man who tried to kill Michael and then we ran into two men who had attacked a woman, I kicked one and then tried to toss the other one into a wall only to get tossed to the ground myself. The man then jumped on me and it was hard to miss the large fangs in his mouth and he tried to bite me, the person I ran into, Blade killed him and he turned into ash as did the other man, after that so did he inject something to the woman in order to give her a chance to stay human and I took her to the hospital and then we talked".

Peter looked at the school and said, "I'm going to meet him later tonight but I have three things to do today before that. I have to talk to Dr Connors and ask him how long I have before I have to take my serum again because if he could cure me permanently so would he have cured himself of the Lizard a long time ago, then I will talk to your father Gwen and see what he knows about Blade and finally".

Peter looked at Harry, "I'm going to have a training session with you Harry, I'm not foolish enough to put my faith in a guy I have just met", Harry smiled as he realized that Peter needed his help and he nodded and then so did they walk to their class.

LATER AT ESU,

Curt Connors turned around when he heard the door open and saw Peter come towards him, "I was waiting for you Peter", Peter stop in front of him, "Hi Doc, I was wondering how long I have until I start mutating again".

Curt looked at him, "From what I can see so do you have to take your serum each 24 hours or you will start mutating, so I have prepared a few vials with serum for you". Curt took out seven vials and gave them to Peter, "This should be enough for the moment Peter, I won't give up though, I will find a cure for both you and me", Peter smiled at him, "I'm thankful for all you have done for me Dr Connors so take all the time you need".

Peter put the vials safely inside of his bag before he walked out of the ESU lab and walked to a place out of view and then changed into his costume and made his way to the police station.

A LITTLE LATER AT THE POLICE STATION,

George turned around when he heard a sound at his window and saw Spidey sitting there with his bag over his shoulder, "How do you feel today?" Spidey got inside the room, "I'm fine today, I wonder something Captain Stacy, have you ever heard of a guy named Blade?"

George's narrowed, "The so called vampire hunter? He is a psychopath who is killing people, of his background so do we only know that his name is Eric Brooks and that his mother, Vanessa Brooks died right after giving birth to him and that her body disappeared the same night".

Spidey nodded, it matched Blade's story, "Yeah well I met him last night and I have to say that I believe him". And so did Spidey tell George what he went through last night and George looked horrified, he knew that Spidey wouldn't lie about something like this.

"So you're saying that vampires really exist and that he's not just crazy?" Spidey nodded, "I saw them Captain Stacy, two men with fangs, and he killed them with a sword made of silver, I don't know what to think but I know that vampires really exist and that they're in this city hiding for just Blade and are feeding on people in secret".

George sighed, "You're going to help him aren't you?" Spidey nodded, "I don't have a choice, I can't ignore this now that I know about this, but I will have Harry help me in case something bad happen".

George nodded, he didn't like that Peter was going to help this guy but at least so wouldn't he be alone, "Be careful, even if he's right about the vampires so is he unpredictable and if he thinks you gets so can he attack you". Spidey nodded and left and swung towards the Oscorp factory there Harry was waiting for him.

A LITTLE LATER AT THE FACTORY,

Peter jumped in through the roof window and down to Harry who was already waiting for him in his suit, "I see that you're ready for the training". Harry nodded, "I want to be able to help you so I want to practice with you". Peter nodded, "I will teach you to be prepared for the unexpected, so you can be prepared for anything".

Harry shot a steel cable at Peter but he used his speed and agility to dodge the cable, but then so grabbed Harry Peter's leg with his grappling hook and tossed him across the room but Peter flipped in the air and once his feet touched the wall so did he jump towards Harry.

Harry had no time to react as Peter slammed into him before he jumped away while Harry flew across the room and into the wall, Harry got up and looked at Peter who sat on the wall looking at him. Harry once again shot a steel cable at him and as before so did Peter just jumped out of the way, but this time so did Harry activate his jet boots and flew towards Peter who didn't have time to dodge and Harry grabbed him and tossed him before he fired two steel cables that wrapped themselves around his chest and arms and his legs.

Peter slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, he saw Harry coming towards him with a punch, Peter shot a used the movement he had and used his hand to push himself out of the way just in time. Peter used his strength to rip off the steel cables and got up, he ran towards Harry and punched him in the face and sent him flying into the wall, but just as he ran towards him so did Harry rip loose a metal pipe and hit Peter in his left side with it sending him flying again.

Peter got up and quickly covered his nose and held his breath as Harry let out some knockout gas, Peter knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his breath long enough so he knew that it was time to test his acting skills.

He walked out of the gas while he was coughing and fell down and pretended to be asleep, Harry walked over to him and Peter acted fast, he sweep away Harry's feet and kicked him in the back before he hit the floor and sent him across the room and into the wall there he webbed him to the wall.

Harry ripped off the webbing and stood up, he held up his hands, "That's enough for now Peter, I know you can keep going but I don't have the same endurance that you have". Peter nodded, "I just wanted to test you and see if it was safe to take you with me and I saw that you can use object in your surroundings to your advantage which is good".

Peter told Harry that he would meet Blade at the top of the Daily Bugle and told him to be close by in case he would need Harry's help and Harry agreed to the plan and told him that he would be close by.

AROUND 8 PM AT THE EVENING,

Peter sat in his room and took out one of the vials, he opened it and drank it, "I hope that we can fin Michael tonight", Peter put his mask over his head and headed out to meet with Blade while Harry at the same time made his way to the Daily Bugle as well.

20 MINTES LATER AT THE DAILY BUGLE,

Blade stood on the roof of the Daily Bugle and looked out over the city, he turned around when he heard someone land behind him and walked over to Spider-Man, "You took your time, I have been here for a half hour".

Spidey looked at him irritated, "I had things to do first Blade, now how will we do this?" Blade pointed down, "We will take my car and look in the city". Spidey knew that it would go faster if he took and swung them but he knew that he wouldn't convince Blade to let him and just agreed and grabbed Blade against his protest and lowered them to the ground.

WITH HARRY,

Harry had been on a roof nearby when Peter had arrived to meet Blade and saw them get to the ground and get inside of a black car and followed them, he could easily follow them with the help of his suit. But just as he was about to follow them then they turned around a corner so did he get tackled, he turned around and saw two men and a woman behind him on the roof he fell on, he wondered what was going on until he saw them open their mouths and saw large fangs in their mouths.

Harry got up and the woman kicked him hard in the stomach and one of the men punched him in the face, he was sent flying the edge of the building there he manage to stop himself to fall off the building.

The three of them jumped towards him but he dodged and took out a flash grenade and threw it on the roof and blinded the three of them, he took and tapped his radio.

WITH SPIDER-MAN,

Spidey was looking out through his window while was riding in the car, but then he suddenly heard a sound from his radio and tapped his left ear and heard Harry scream, "SPIDEY CAN YOU HEAR ME? I NEED YOU HELP I'M BEING ATTACKED BY VAMPIRES!" Spidey felt fear go down through his spine, he looked at Blade, "We need to turn around, my friend the Armor Spider is being attacked by vampires". That was all Blade needed to hear and turned around.

Once Spidey had traced the signal and knew where harry were so did he tell Blade to stop before they got out of the car and he grabbed Blade and fast made his way up for the building there Harry were.

Once they reached the roof so did they see the Armor Spider in trouble, Spidey quickly jumped towards him and grabbed one of men and him towards Blade who stabbed him in the heart and he turned into ash. Blade then grabbed a disk and pressed it and two blades came out and he threw it at the woman and cut her head off and she turned into ash, Spidey punched the third vampire in the face and sent him flying.

Blade walked over to him and prepared to kill him but Spidey stopped him and said that they might learn something from him, he looked at the vampire, "You guys have been hiding for a long time so why have you come out now?"

The vampire smirked, "We learned about a rouge vampire and was sent out to kill it but then we ran into a young and extremely strong teenage vampire, I however manage to scratch him and got some of his blood. "We took it to one of our top scientists and they found something interesting inside of his blood, he apparently have some immunity for our weaknesses, like he can be out in the sunlight and only get somewhat weaker, we want to find him and we will rip him apart if we need to in order to learn what makes him different and then so can't even you stop us daywalker".

The vampire laughed and Blade took and killed him while Spidey looked out over the city worried, if they succeeded so would not only the city but the entire world be in trouble.

**So the vampires has found out about Michael and are now chasing him in order to discover the secret to becoming daywalkers, can Spider-Man, the Armor Spider and Blade stop them in time? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	8. Finding Michael and the vampire lord

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did Spider-Man learn that real vampires exist and also met a vampire hunter whose name is Blade that is also half-vampire. Peter later asked Harry for help in case he couldn't trust Blade, he also learned that he needed to take his serum each 24 hours or he will start mutating again. After a training session with Harry so do they prepare themselves and then Peter went to meet Blade while Harry followed them close behind. But then Harry got attacked by vampires and the web-spinner and the vampire hunter came to his rescue and found out that they knew that Michael could be in the sunlight and therefore were looking for him in order to learn how to become daywalkers. What will happen next?**

Chapter 8- Finding Michael and the vampire lord

02.45 AM IN THE MORNING,

Spider-Man and the Armor Spider landed on a roof and saw Blade waiting for them, they had spread out and looked at different parts of the city looking for Michael, they were really desperate to find him now that the vampires knew about his existence.

Blade looked at them when they came towards him, "Did you find him?" They both shook their heads and since he asked they figured that he hadn't found him either, The Armor Spider suddenly yawned and Spidey looked at him, "Sorry I'm just a little tired".

Spidey nodded, "I'm not surprised, this is your first long night of patrol while I have done this for years and are used to it". Spidey put his hand on the Armor Spider's shoulder, "Go and get some sleep buddy, we will continue to look for a few more hours before we take a break".

The Armor Spider nodded and flew away while Blade jumped down from the roof to his car, Spidey took out a vial with his serum, "I know I took one a few hours ago but I'm pretty sure that I won't have much time tomorrow night to take I so taking one now will give me more time before I have to take it again". He pulled his mask up over his mouth and drank the serum before he jumped off the roof and once again began to search for Michael.

LATER AT 04.00 AM,

Peter jumped in through his window and pulled his mask off, he dropped it on the floor before he went over to his bed before he fell down on it and immediately fell asleep. He were dreaming about faces covered in darkness was chasing Michael and then ripped him apart and parts of him got devoured by the people and then they started attacking people in daylight and bit them in the neck.

Peter woke up sweaty and in panic, he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 05.45 am, he knew that he wouldn't get anymore sleep now and got up, he got to his computer and ran a search on mysterious disappearances in the city, trying to see if he could narrow down the areas where the vampires could be hiding by checking where people had disappeared and how many.

Peter found two places there they could be, one was an old abandoned factory but it didn't seemed right and the other one was a night club which had the name Night Wings. He thought that the club probably was the right place, since it was the place with the most mysterious disappearances. He heard his aunt May come towards his room and turned of his computer and walked over to the door and said good morning and then went down for breakfast.

LATER AT THE SCHOOL,

Spidey landed at his usual changing place and saw Harry waiting for him, after a few minutes so did Peter come out, "Did you sleep well last night Harry?" Harry shook his head, "After hearing what that vampire so couldn't I sleep at all, we must find Michael before they do". They walked toward the school building and then heard MJ and Gwen call out to them and turned around and saw them come towards them, Gwen smiled at them, "So did something weird happen last night? Weird for this city I mean".

The boys looked at each other, "If being attacked by vampires and had to be saved by Peter and Blade then yes, something that is weird even for this city happened". The girls looked shocked at the boys and they told them what had happened last night.

"So let me see if I understand correctly, if you guys don't find Michael soon so might we have hundreds, maybe even thousands of vampires wandering around in daylight and attacking people?" Peter nodded at Mary Jane's question and the girls got worried and Peter promised that they would not allow it and so did they got to their Biology lesson.

"What is good is that it's Friday so we can be out all night if we need to", Peter nodded and knew that Harry was right, he wouldn't stop tonight until he found Michael again.

LATER AT SUNSET,

Peter and Harry were in their suits and looked out through the roof window of the Oscorp factory, they looked at each other and Peter put his mask on while Harry put on his helmet.

The Armor Spider grabbed Spidey and activated and flew up through the roof window and then he let go off Spidey and the web-slinger swung in one direction while the Armor Spider flew in another direction and began to look for Michael.

LATER AT 01.50 AM,

Spidey was swinging at the meeting place there Blade were waiting, he landed on the roof and saw Blade looking at him, he looked around, "Where is Armor Spider?" Spidey walked over to him, "He should be here any moment, so have you had any luck?" Blade shook his head, "I haven't found either Morbius or any other vampires".

Spidey wondered where they could be now, he knew that they were looking for Michael as well, he hoped that they hadn't found him yet. He suddenly heard a sound from his radio and tapped it, "What's wrong Armor Spidey?" What Armor Spider said made Spider-Man really relieved, "I found him Spidey, I found Michael, he is at Times Square come fast or he will get away".

Spidey told Blade what he had been just told and Blade told him to get them there as fast as possible, Spidey told him to get on his back and Blade then grabbed a hold of the web-spinner and then they swung towards Times Square.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT TIMES SQUARE,

Spidey landed on a roof and saw Armor Spider fighting Michael, he realized that he had started fighting him in order to keep Michael there until he and Blade got there, they quickly swung towards the roof.

Michael had just ripped apart a steel cable that Armor Spider had fired at him, he was about to attack when Spider-Man and the man who had attacked him landed on the roof. Spider-Man walked towards him, "Michael please listen to me, we can help you but you must let us or you will be stuck like this for who knows how long".

Michael was wondering if Spider-Man was right, but before he could decide on what to do so did more people jumped up on the roof, all four of the ones on the roof immediately that they were vampires.

One of them ran towards Michael, but before he could reach him so did Armor Spider punch the vampire and he was sent flying, Armor Spider stood in front of Michael. "You have to go through me in order to get your hands on this guy", the vampires came towards him but Spidey shot two web-lines and yanked two vampires towards himself and kicked them towards Blade who killed them.

But as they fought them so didn't anyone noticed two vampires sneaking up on Armor Spider, Spidey's spider sense warned him about the vampires sneaking up on his friend but it was too late because just as he turned around so did they slash Armor Spider over his back and badly damaged his suit and then sent him flying with a hard punch to the face.

Spider-Man tried to run to him but two vampires got in his way, "You're strong, if you become one of us so can't even the daywalker stop us". They ran towards him but he dodged them and kicked them in the head, but then he noticed that a third vampire came towards him and he didn't have time to dodge her and she punched him in the face and sent him flying but he managed to get back to his feet.

But as he recovered so did one of the vampires he had kicked get back up and ran towards him, he noticed him too late and the vampire grabbed him and bit him in the neck. Spidey screamed in pain and fear since he knew what will happen to anyone who is bitten by a vampire, but soon after so did the vampire let go off him and screamed in pain to everyone's shock, "Your… Your blood… Poisonous", the vampire suddenly burst into flames and turned into ash.

Spidey wondered what had just happened when he heard a scream in pain and saw that one of the vampires had managed to knock Michael out and was now trying to get away with him. Spidey was a little wobbly after getting bit and drained on some blood but he began to chase them along with Blade, but then a vampire turned around and kicked the web-spinner so he flew into Blade and both of them fell to the roof hard.

They both got up but Spidey felt his left side get wet, he got worried and lifted on his shirt and saw that every vial he had with serum had been crushed, he heard Blade call out to him, "We must chase them now before we lose them". Spidey knew that he was right but he was worried about Harry, he looked at Armor Spider who was getting up, "I'm fine Spidey but I'm useless now so go after them and I will get back on my own, my suit has enough power left for that".

Spidey nodded and grabbed Blade and swung after the vampires, he could barely see them but he was pretty sure that he knew where they were going, and soon so did he see them go into the night club he had found on the net earlier, the Night Wings.

Spidey landed on the ground with Blade and was about to get up on the roof when Blade stopped him, "I want to check something first", he took and sniffed at Spidey's neck and then pulled back with a look of disgust on his face. "Now I understand why that vampire died, your blood is poisonous for vampires, I don't know what happened to you but it's so corrupted that the virus can't enter your system so even though you were bitten by a vampire so will you not become one".

Spidey sighed, he had been worried about the whole getting bit by a vampire thing but now so could he relax since he now knew that he wouldn't become one. He took and jumped up on the roof and walked over to the roof window and looked down, he saw a lot of people and thanks to his spider sense knew that all of them were vampires.

He shot webbing at his the wounds on his neck just before he jumped down through the window and shattered the glass and at the same time so kicked Blade down the down and the two heroes began to fight the vampires. Spidey shot four web-lines at some vampires and flung the four of them into a whole group, he knew that he needed to hurry since he was running very low on time, he could start mutating anytime now.

He dodge a vampire and jumped up on the wall behind him, and there so did he get pain attacks in his sides right before he got his four extra arms, he gritted his teeth since he knew that he now barely had any time left now and had to find Michael immediately.

He jumped down and used his six arms and fought his way next to Blade, Blade looked shocked at him and asked what had happened to him, Spidey looked at him, "Well let's say that if I don't find Michael and get to ESU so are you going to have to deal with something much worse than all these vampires".

Blade nodded and told him that he would take care of this and so did Spidey took off and jumped over the vampires and to a staircase and went down to the basement. Once he got sown so did he see a laboratory and saw to his horror Michael unconscious with two vampires with scalpels standing over him.

Spider-Man fired two web-lines and yanked the scalpels out of their hands, they turned towards him and showed their fangs. He used the scalpels and cut himself in the arms, he waited for them to come towards him and once they did so did he dodge for them and pushed his arms against their mouths and forced his blood down their throats.

The two vampires screamed and burst into flames and turned into ash, Spidey walked over to Michael and ripped off the restrains on his arms, he shook Michael, "Wake up, come on Michael WAKE UP!" Michael's eyes slowly opened and he sat up and then looked at Spidey and got worried when he saw his extra arms, "Spidey you have started to mutate again", Spidey nodded.

"I know but I had to find you before these monsters killed you in order to find the secret to the ability of walking in daylight". Michael got up on his feet while Spidey supported him, but Spidey's spider sense suddenly warned him for danger and he turned around and saw a man stand in front of the staircase.

The man smirked at him, "I'm impressed that you managed to make your way down here, you're as impressive as the news make you look wall-crawler but you won't take down me, Dragul, a pure blooded vampire".

The vampire suddenly ran at them at surprising speed, Spidey had just enough time to push Michael out of the way before Dragul collided with him, Spidey had to used all six of his arms to keep this guy from ripping his throat apart, Spidey used his leg and tossed Dragul over his head and into the wall.

Spidey got back up and picked Michael up and made his way to the staircase, but thanks to his spider sense so did he dodge with Michael just in time before the steel table that Michael had been on flew there Spidey's neck had been at a moment ago and got stuck in the wall.

Spidey turned around and saw the vampire come towards him, but the vampire could reach him so came a sword flying and scratched his cheek before it got stuck in the wall behind the vampire. Spidey looked around and saw Blade coming down, "All the vampires up there are all dead so you can take him and get away now, I will take care of the vampire lord myself".

Spidey nodded and wished Blade good luck before he lifted up Michael with his middle arms and ran up for the stairs and Blade and Dragul ran towards each other and began to battle.

A HALF HOUR LATER AT ESU,

Spidey landed on the roof to the ESU lab and looked down and saw Curt Connors in there, he had asked him to be there tonight and was happy that he was. He opened the roof window and supported Michael as he jumped down but as soon as they reach the floor so did his sides hurt like crazy, he felt that his mutation was about to enter its final stage.

He got up on his leg and looked at Curt, "Dr Connors, h… Hurry" Curt took an injection needle and ran over to Spidey. Curt came up to him just as the Man-Spider's gray hairy hands with three claws burst out of Spidey's gloves, Curt quickly injected the serum into him and Spidey gasped as he felt his mutation get halted, it had been about to completely break out but had been stopped thanks to the serum.

Spider-Man fell down on a knee and gasped in pain when his four extra arms was withdrawn back into his body and his hands returned to normal, he felt two hands grab him and both Michael and Curt helped back up on his feet, Curt looked at Michael.

"Who is this Spidey?" Spider-Man looked at Michael, "Dr Curt Connors meet Michael Morbius, if you remember so did I tell you that I gave some of my blood to Peter Parker and asked him to help me to find a serum for my mutation, I'm smart but two smart persons are better than one. He snuck in here to do experiment but unfortunately so did Michael here see it and wanted to see the secret behind my blood. But as he experimented with it so did a vampire bat come in through the roof window and drank of it before it bit him and thanks to my blood so was it able to transfer some of its genes to Michael".

Michael looked shocked at him and Spidey said, "If you should blame someone for what happened to you Michael you should blame me, if I hadn't given him some of my blood so wouldn't you had the chance to experiment with it". Michael shook his head, "Even if you did give it to Peter so shouldn't I have experimented with the blood, so even though you gave it to him so aren't you to blame for my condition, I can only blame myself for what happened to me".

Curt looked at them with a smile, "Well if you both give me a blood sample so could I compare them and see if we can't fix both of your problems, I have almost found a way to get rid of your mutation forever already Spidey but there is something that is missing, maybe Michael's mutated DNA will give me a chance to cure you both".

Michael looked at Spidey and Spidey nodded at him and they let Curt take a blood sample from them both and then waited as he was looking at them, he then turned around with a smile.

"I have found it, Michael's blood really was the last piece I needed to find the cure, I can now get rid of both of yours mutations, however", He looked at Spidey with a look of concern on his face. "It could also have a side effect on you Spider-Man".

Spider-Man looked at him, "What could happen to me Dr Connors?" Curt sighed, "This serum will cure you of your mutation, but you could also lose your spider powers, forever".

**Dr Connors has found a way to cure both Spidey and Michael of their mutations forever but there is a risk that Spidey will lose his powers forever, what will our hero do? Will he still take it or will he decide against it? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	9. The end of the Man-Spider

The curse of the Man-Spider

**Last time so did Spider-Man Blade and the Armor Spider find Michael but a few vampires did show up, one of them bit Spider-Man but it was discovered that not only was he immune to becoming a vampire but the vampire that bit him turned into ash. The vampires escaped with Michael and Blade and Spidey chased after them and began to fight them but Spidey's extra arms came out again so he left the battle to find Michael. He found him and saved him from being dissected, he ran into the vampire lord but Blade showed up and told Spidey to go and he went to the ESU lab and arrived in time to prevent himself from fully mutating. After checking their blood so did Curt Connors discover a cure to get rid of their mutations but it can also take away Spidey's spider powers, what will happen now?**

Chapter 9- The end of the Man-Spider

Spidey stood there in shock over what Dr Connors had said, he looked at his hands and thought:

_I can be free from my mutation forever if I take this cure, but I can lose my powers forever, am I willing to lose my powers to get rid of the Man-Spider? I mean Spider-Man is half of my being and without it so am I not complete._

However Spidey soon remembered the destruction he had caused as the Man-Spider, he had been a mindless beast that only reacted on instincts, he looked at Curt, "Prepare two serums Dr Connors, we will both take it". Curt looked at him concerned, "Are you sure you're willing to risk it?"

Spidey nodded, "I am, I was lucky today, if I hadn't gotten back here when I did so would I have mutated again, I can't live a life there I am in need of taking a serum each 24 hours", Curt nodded and began to work on the serums.

A hour later so was he finished with one vial, Spidey told Michael to take it, Michael took the vial and looked at it and Spidey saw that he was in doubt, Spidey put a hand on Michael's shoulder and Michael looked at him, "Michael this is your one chance to become normal again, trust me if anyone can cure you it's Dr Connors".

The doubtful look on Michael's face disappeared and he took and drank the serum, he screamed and fell on all four, Spidey looked at Dr Connors who nodded at him and said that this was expected so Spidey looked at Michael and saw something amazing happen before him.

Michael's skin regained its normal color, his hair became black again and wasn't spiky anymore, his eyes returned back to their normal black color, his fangs was withdrawn and became normal teeth again.

Spidey grabbed Michael and helped him back up on his feet, there were no words over how happy were right now, Michael was finally back to normal again, "I'm glad that you're back to normal Michael", Michael smiled at him, "It's thanks to you Spidey, you worked so hard to help me, I was just too scared to listen".

Spidey shook his head, "You don't need to thank me, it was my fault that happened to you in the first place so it was my duty to make it right by finding a way to make you normal again". It was Michael's turn to shake his head, "Like I told you it wasn't your fault and it wasn't Peter Parker's either, it was my fault, I shouldn't have taken it in the first place so I won't allow you to say that it was your fault anymore".

Spidey chuckled and nodded his head, even though he felt guilty over what happened to Michael so was he happy that Michael didn't hate him even though he should. Spidey looked at Curt who looked back at him, "I am almost finished with your serum and then all we can do is hope that you don't lose your powers". Spidey nodded and then so took Curt and finished the other vial with serum.

As soon as it was finished so took Spidey the vial and looked at it, he then took a deep breath and lifted his mask up to his nose, he put the vial to his lips and drank it. Spidey gasped in pain as it felt like he was burning up on the inside, he fell on his back and screamed in agony and held his sides and felt something moving there, he thought for a few seconds that his extra was going to come out again and was worried that the serum might make him mutate forever.

But a few seconds later so did the pain disappear and his sides calmed down and it stopped moving in them, he was lying on the floor gasping with his eyes closed. Spidey opened his eyes and saw Curt and Michael standing over him with worried looks on their faces.

Spidey sat up and tried to get up, Michael and Curt grabbed his arms and helped up back up on his feet, he was gasping, "Well that was something that I never want to experience again". Curt looked at him, "I guess I should have told you that this would happen, after all you have had your mutation for a long time unlike Michael so getting rid of it would be more painful for you".

Michael looked at him, "Of course the big question now is do you still have your powers?" Spidey looked at him, "There is an easy way to find out if I still have them". Spidey walked away from them and over to a wall, he was almost too nervous to try this but he had to, so he took and placed his hands on the wall and began to crawl up for the wall much to his relief.

Spider-Man jumped down again, "Looks like I don't have to retire from being Spider-Man just yet", Michael and Curt smiled at him but then so did Michael become serious, "I guess that it's time for you to take me to the police now right?" Spidey looked at him a little troubled, "I should but even so I don't think you should be punished, you didn't mean to do what you did, so it's up to you, do you want me to take you to the police?"

Michael nodded and Spidey sighed, "Alright, but I have something to do first", Spidey walked away and took out his cell phone, he put it to his ear and soon heard George Stacy answer his phone, "Captain Stacy, I managed to help Michael to become normal again but he wants to be turned over to the police, so can you be at the station when we get there?"

George said that he would get back there, when Spidey heard that he had just returned home so did he apologize but George told him not to worry about it. Spidey walked over to Michael, "Ready to go Michael?" Michael nodded and Spidey grabbed him and shot a web-line, they both looked at Curt Connors and thanked him for all he had done for them before they swung out of the roof window and towards the police station.

LATER AT THE POLICE STATION,

Spidey landed in front of the station with Michael and they looked at each other before they walked over to the door, Spidey opened it and they walked in, the officers looked at them shocked when they walked in, Jean DeWolff took out her weapon, "I knew that you knew something about his disappearance". George came in, "Put away your weapon DeWolff and let's listen to them".

Michael walked forward, "Spider-Man didn't have anything to do with my disappearance, I was the one who was attacking and draining people on blood". Jean looked at him skeptically, "Let' say you could do that kid, why would you admit your crime?" Michael sighed, "I was doing an genetic experiment with some blood and when a bat then drank some of the blood and then so did the bat bit me and it transferred some of its genes to me, making me into something that could be called a vampire".

The officers looked at him, some of them shocked and some disbelieving of what they were hearing and he continued, "I was desperate to find a cure but I had a thirst for blood that I couldn't control and so I attacked people and drank their blood". Spidey stepped forward, "And then I found them and took them to the hospital, I later learned about what had happened to Michael and tried to help him and he finally trusted me enough to allow me to help him".

Michael looked at George, "I wanted to turn myself over to the police and then you could decide what to do with me?" Spidey walked over to George, "If I can say anything about this so don't I think he should be punished, he didn't mean to do this, he was a freak accident and I think the one who suffered the most through all of this mess is him". George looked at them, "We will let him go free but we will watch him so that nothing else happens".

Michael was shocked over that he was getting away from punishment so easily and didn't see that George smiled at Spidey who nodded his head just enough so only George saw it. Spidey told Michael that it was time to go home, and so did they walk out and Spider-Man took and swung him home before he swung home himself and he slept better than he had done for days.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE PARKERS HOUSE,

Peter was sitting on the couch with Harry, Gwen and MJ next to him, "So Pete what happened last night after I returned to the factory and then returned home, I was worried the whole night".

Peter smiled at him, "I'm sorry that I didn't call you last night, however we found the vampires and saved Michael but I don't know what happened to Blade or the vampire lord since I had to hurry to ESU since I was about to mutate again". Then Harry asked something that Peter wished that he hadn't, "How are you feeling yourself? You did get bitten by one of the vampires last night".

Mary Jane and Gwen looked at Peter shocked and worried, Peter gave Harry a angry look and sighed, he showed them his neck and they gasped when they saw the bite marks, "I know what you girls are thinking but it's okay I won't become a vampire, according to Blade so is my blood poisonous to vampire and it gives me immunity from becoming one, so the vampire turned to ash after biting me".

Harry looked at him, "How is Michael now Peter"? Peter smiled, "He's fine, in fact both he and I am perfectly fine now, after all both of us are free from our mutations". His friends gasped in shock when they heard that, then they got huge smiles on their faces.

"That's great man, I'm really happy for you, not only did you save Michael from his nightmare but you freed yourself from your own nightmare". Peter nodded with a smirk and then kissed him on the cheek, he looked at Harry again, "Well I'm going to check up on Michael and then we can fix your suit Harry". Harry nodded and then they talked about other things.

LATER AT MICHAEL'S APARTMENT,

Michael was sitting on his bed, he sighed as he remembered all the horrible things he did as a vampire, he wish he could go back in time and stop himself from experimenting with the blood but it had happened and now he was forced to live with the memories.

He suddenly heard a knock on his window and looked up to see Spider-Man outside his window, he walked over to it and opened it, "Hi Spidey how are you today?" Spidey jumped in, "I'm fine, I was wondering how you are feeling?"

Michael sighed, "I will eventually be fine but I'm still thinking about everything that has happened". Spidey put a hand on his shoulder, "I can understand that it's hard, but you will have to move on and try to make things right, you did something wrong so try to do everything you can to help people when you have the chance".

Michael smiled, "I intend to do just that, I will do everything I can to make things right again, otherwise I won't be able to look myself in the mirror". Spidey nodded, "I know that you will do great things in your life Michael, so I wish you good luck". Michael smiled again and thanked him before Spidey left and swung towards the Oscorp factory.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Spidey was swinging through the air with the Armor Spider flying next to him, they were on a patrol through the city, Spidey suddenly saw something on a roof, he told Armor Spider about it and they made their way to the roof to see what was going on.

They landed on the roof and saw that Blade was standing there, he looked at them, "About time, I have been waiting for you two for over an hour now". They looked at him and he walked over to them, "I just wanted you to know that every vampire in this city is now dead so you won't have to worry about them for them for a while now".

Spidey nodded and thanked Blade, "It's my life purpose so there is no need to thank me, but how is it with you and that Morbius guy?" Spidey looked out over the city, "We're both fine, free of our mutations and I'm cleared of the suspicions of having anything to do with Michael's disappearance since he has returned".

Blade walked over to him and looked out over the city, "I wish you good luck with protecting this city", Spidey and he turned towards each other and shook hands, "Thanks Blade and I wish you luck with your hunt on every vampire in this world".

Blade nodded and jumped off the roof and Spidey and the Armor Spider took and continued with their patrol and soon saw a car chase and followed them in order to save the day once again.

**So Spider-Man and his friends managed to save Michael and kill all the vampires in the city, will Spidey and the Armor Spider find more trouble tonight? Knowing Spidey's luck I would say yes so I can do is wish those two good luck with protecting the city **


End file.
